Meant to be
by AwkwardShabu
Summary: After the accident Adam wakes up into a whole new world. He thought he had everything he ever wanted, but it came with a price. Leaving his family and friends behind, his estrange father takes him in and changes his identity. As he enters University, a certain girl from his past comes back into his life. Will he tell her that he is alive and risk getting in trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't sure to post this but if you like it, I'll continue it. :) I'm still working on my grammar ;P**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Is he awake?"

Adam heard a familiar voice that he hasn't heard in a long time. He slowly opens his eyes and sees a tall man standing in from of him. "Hello Adam," the man said. Adam felt dizzy, he couldn't move, or talk at that moment. All he remembers was the crash and trying to call Becky. Becky. That name stuck to him like glue. Where was she? Did she know what happen? Adam wanted to ask but his body was in pain and he didn't have the energy to speak out. "Adam you don't have to say anything for a while. You'll be staying with me from now on," said the man. The voice was so familiar to him but he couldn't remember who and Adam slowly fell back to sleep.

"You made sure they think he was dead?"

"Yes as you instructed sir."

"Good start the surgeries as soon as you can."

2 months later Adam finally woke up. He looks around and nothing was familiar to him. He slowly gets up and out of the bed. It wasn't a hospital room. As he begun to walk around. Brown wooden walls, a white door on the right, one window on his left and all his favourite posters on the side. He finds a mirror behind the closet door and sees himself. He takes off his shirt and looks at his chest. He began to trace the scars under the nipples and slowly stretches his pants. He finally has the right parts. He began to grab a shirt and jeans. He couldn't help but smile and walked around the room searching for his phone. He thought to himself if this was a dream. He pinched himself and he felt the pain.

The door swings open and Adam turns around and sees the exact same man from before. "You're finally awake," he says. "I'm sorry, who are you exactly?" ask Adam. The man smiles and sat on the bed. "You seem energetic for someone who just woken up. Do you remember me?" he asked. "Um…No. Where's my family?" Adam looks concern and was ready to run out of the room. "I am your family. I'm your real father. John Walker. Your mother and I spilt up when you were young. I recently heard about your accident and your situation. I bribed the doctors to tell your family that you are dead."

Adam clenches his fist, "Why would you do that?" In his mind, Adam thought about how devastated his family and friends would be. Becky must have been sad without him with her. John clears his throat, "You suffered enough and since I am back, I wanted to give you the life you deserve. I also wanted to make up for the years I haven't been around." John puts one hand on Adam's shoulders and smiles at him. Adam throws it off, "If you want to make up for what you did, then take me back to my family." John sighs and gives Adam his phone, "Adam Torres is no longer walking on this earth. You're friends and family have moved on." Adam takes a look at the pictures of his family and friends smiling. Even Becky was moving on.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was Graduation day at Degrassi. Everyone was getting his or her diploma on stage. With smiles and laughter filling the gym, at the back of the crowd, a 2 young boys are standing at the back. One tall blonde was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. The black hair with a black leather jacket, white pants, and had aviator shades on. "Why are we here anyways?" asked the blonde. The other boy smiles and takes off his sunglasses, "Just wanted to see my brother one last time." "And the girl?" asked the blonde. The black hair boy crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, "Yeah, her too. We should get back before he scrolls at me." Both boys exit the gym. "HEY!" The boys turned around and they see a short boy catching up too them.

"Adam. Is that you?" asked the short boy. The black hair boy smiles, "Hello Eli." Eli's face was shocked and his jaw began to shake. Adam's face was skinnier, his voice was deeper, his blue eyes were now black, and his hair was shorter and black. "We thought you were dead. The doctors said you died." Eli had so many questions for Adam, but Adam lifts his hand in front of Eli's face to stop him from talking. "Please don't tell anyone that I was here or you recognized me. I'm not supposed to be here," said Adam. He puts on his shades and the blonde boy followed. Eli ran and grabs his arm. The blonde slaps his arm off of Adam. "Art, it's fine. Give me a minute with him," said Adam. Art slowly backs away from the two and waited near the door. "What happened to you? You go a body guard or something?" asked Eli. Adam looks at the gym's entrance and spots Clare looking at them. Adam sighs, "Look, I wish I could tell you what happen but I can't. All you need to know is that Adam is really dead." Adam pulls out a pen and paper and wrote his number for Eli. "Don't say anything to anyone. If you want to know what happened, don't tell anyone about this. I go by Walker now." Adam took few steps back, turns around, and walks towards Art.

Clare walks towards Eli. "Hey who was that?" she asked. "Just an old friend," he replied, "come one let's go celebrate with everyone." He gives Clare a kiss, throws his arm over her shoulder and they walk back to the gym. Eli turns around one last time and watches Adam drive off in a grey Porsche. He watches Drew and Becky celebrating from afar. Wanting to tell them that Adam was alive tore him to pieces, but he had to respect his friend's wishes.

"You sure we can trust him?" asked Art. Adam smiles, "Yeah, I hope so." As they drove back to Adam's new home, a certain man was waiting for them. "Dam it," said Adam. Adam gets out of the car and walks towards John. "Did you get your closure?" he asked. Adam nodded and walked inside with Art. John pulls Art aside, "Did he talk to anyone?" Art shook his head, "No, we just stood there and he watched his brother and his girl the whole time." John pats him on the shoulder and said, "Thanks for looking out for him."

It had been a year since John Walker told him to change his identity. Adam Torres was dead and Graham Walker was born. Adam didn't like the new name Graham and told everyone to call him Walker. That year changed him. He was living his life as a regular boy. No harassment and no more fighting others about his choices, but it came with a price. He was not allowed to go back to Degrassi or see his friends ever again. If he did try to go back, John would ground him and lock him in his room. There were so many times that he wanted to go back and see his family but he had to respect John's rules and all that he had done for him. After finding out that he was his father, Adam still hated the man for leaving and coming back to his life years later. He understood why John wanted to make up for the years he was away by giving him everything he ever wanted, but now all Adam wants was to be with his family and friends.

"Did you tell him?" Adam asked. Art shook his head. Adam was staring at his old Face Range profile and flipping through his pictures on his iPad. Art leans on the door and watches him. Art was John's adoptive son. He was a few inches taller than Adam and buffer than him too. He was kind to Adam and Adam returned his kindness back. Art and Adam became good friends like Batman and Robin. Everywhere they went it at school they were partners in crime. Art was the only person Adam spoke to about his past at Degrassi and would secretly join him on trips to Toronto to check up on his family.

"What's so special about this girl anyway?" asked Art. Adam throws his iPad on his bed and sat on his bed. Even though he told Art everything of his past at Degrassi, he left out some parts, which was his love life. He falls back on his bed and looks up at the ceiling. Watching the ceiling fan spin, he spoke, "She risked everything to be with me and she was the only girl that I really love to death. I did a stupid thing by hacking her Face Range because I thought she was going to cheat on me. The last moment I spoke to her ended up being the worst day of my life. Then I got into an accident and the rest was history." Art walks towards the computer and began to look at Becky's Profile. "You're in luck man. You get to be in the same school as her." Art smiles. Adam gets up and turns to the computer screen. "She just updated her new school just now," said Art. Adam smiles, "don't tell John about this." Adam patted Art on the back and jumps on the bed. He was finally happy for the first time in a year, but there was one problem. Adam Torres is dead. He had to make Becky fall in love with Walker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been a devastating year for Becky. During the beginning of summer, she was happy and she thought everything would have been good until the love of her life died. When she heard the news of Adam's passing, she cried herself to sleep every night and her bubbly personality was gone. After the bonfire, she thought she had the closure that she needed but she was still missing him. She had to keep herself busy so she would stop thinking about him all the time, even if it means spending time working on Degrassi TV with Imogen. As time flew by, she was slowly getting back to her old bubbly self and became good friends with Imogen. She spends less and less time at Adam's grave. She needed to let go of the boy she loved and needed find someone new in her life, but her heart wouldn't let her do that.

During Graduation day at Degrassi she was happy to move on in her life. She finally got to get away from the place she met Adam and the last place she saw him. "Well Becky Baker, thank you for everything," said Drew. He shook her hand. "I guess the next time we meet will be at your wedding?" she asked. Drew chuckles and went to find Dallas. Becky turns to Clare and spoke "Clare, Congrats for getting accepted to Columbia." Clare smiles and turns to the Gym exit where Eli and a tall black hair boy were talking. "You know him?" Becky asked. Clare shook her head, "no, not really. I never seen Eli talk to him or with him before, but anyways, you going to Queen's?" "Yeah, I got my acceptance letter yesterday." Becky spoke as she continues to stare at the black hair boy. Clare and the black hair boy locked eyes. The boy put on his shades and handed Eli a piece of paper. As he walks away, Clare walks towards Eli and asked, "Hey who was that?" Eli smirks and replies, "an old friend."

* * *

During the Ceremony Eli couldn't help but noticed the two boys near the gym entrance. When Becky's name was called, the black hair boy took off his shades and smiled. Eli didn't recognize the boy until the sight of the boy looking at Becky like the way his best friend did for her. He thought to himself that it was impossible it would be him, but Adam was dead. When the two boys left the gym, Eli followed them. "Hey" Eli shouted. It was a risk he was willing to take. The boy stops and turns around. "Adam is that you?" Eli asked. The boy smiles and spoke, "Hello Eli."

* * *

That night Eli stared at the paper Adam gave him. He took out his phone and began to type the number. It took only a few rings until he heard a voice, "didn't expect you to call so soon." Eli took a deep breath and began to speak, "what happen to you?" "All you need to know is that, once your true desires come true, there is a price you need to pay," Adam replied.

"Since when did you drive a Porsche?"

Adam chuckles, "Like I said, there is a price to pay. I wish I could tell you, but I also don't know what my so called father is planning."

"So you found your real father?"

"More like he found me. Look, I'm not even supposed to talk to you. Consider this a goodbye old friend."

"Wait, what am I suppose to tell Clare, your family, and…" Eli pauses for a moment, "Becky?"

Eli could hear is friend's breathing. "If you tell anyone, this is the last conversation or anything at all from me."

"If you're being threaten, let me help you."

"To be honest Eli, I wish it was. I don't even know what he wants from me. For now do me a favor and ask my mother about John Walker."

"Anything else?"

"That's all. Thanks"

Adam hangs up as Eli turns around and sees Clare leaning against the door. "You still miss him don't you?" she asked. Eli looks around Adam's old room and smirks, "the dude's must be living in style by now." "Come on, let's go back to the party." Clare lifts her hand in front of Eli and he takes it. Together, they left Adam's old room smiling.

* * *

**Short one today. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to be busy for the next month or so. So here is a long one for now.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was orientation day at Queen's. Becky was excited to be able to start fresh and meet new people. As students gather to the gym, Becky was looking around for a place to sit. After going through rows, she finally managed to grab the seat near a brunette. "Is this seat taken?" she asks the brunette. The brunette smiles and says, "No not at all. I'm Anna Hill." "Rebecca Baker," Becky responses back and they shook hands. "What school are you from?" asks Anna. "Degrassi. You?" says Becky.

"Mayhew. It's a private school up north. You have any other friends that are going here?"

"No, not that I know of. I really don't have much friends here."

"Well you are welcome to hang with my friends too. They are really nice people," Anna turns around and waves to two boys at the back. It was Adam and Art. Becky turns around and stares at the black hair boy with shades on. Adam stares at her. It felt like time had stop for a moment for the both of them. Adam couldn't move his feet. No matter how much he tried, is mind was forcing him to retreat and remember John's rules, but his heart needed her near. Art hits Adam in the arm, "dude there are seats over there." Adam finally snaps out of it and waves at Anna. He and Art move to the back of the gym and disappear into the crowd.

"Who were those two?" ask Becky. She couldn't get her heart to stop beating so fast as she puts one hand over her chest. Anna watches her and chuckles, "I see you just had the Walker effect." Becky raises one eyebrow, "The Walker effect? What is that?" "The person you were staring at was Graham Walker, but he likes to be called Walker for short. He came to Mayhew a year ago and made a huge impact at school. With his dark black eyes, short black hair, leather jacket and white pants, every girl in the entire school couldn't resist him. He is book smart, star player of the volleyball team, and VP of the student council," explains Anna. "All this in one year?" Becky asks. Anna continues, "Yeah can you believe it. He is like the perfect guy, and all the girls including me tried to ask him out, but sadly he wasn't interested. At first we all thought he was into guys but he told everyone he had a girl back at his old school. Sadly there was a rumor going around about them breaking up." Becky turns around looks for Walker. "If you are trying to get with him, good luck. A lot of girls tried and failed," said Anna. Becky looks at Anna and shook her head. "I'm not going too. I lost the love of my life exactly a year ago on this day." Becky said quietly. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that," said Anna.

* * *

"What do you think they are talking about?" asked Adam. Art looks at Anna and Becky. He sees Becky putting her hand over her chest. "Probably the Walker effect," chuckles Art. Adam makes a weird face, "the what?" "The Walker effect is what girls at Mayhew called it when they look at you for the first time. Their heart start to race, knees get weak, and the next day, they try to ask you to the dance."

"Wait, how do you know all this?"

"Girls talk about you all the time around my locker. It was annoying."

Adam laughs and quickly stops. He began to remember all the times he greeted any girl at school and then the next day they try to ask him out. "Oh god, what have I done?"

Art laughs and pats Adam on the shoulder, "Seriously you have not noticed until now?"

"It's called being a gentlemen," shouted Adam. He slowly puts his head down.

"So what was your boyfriend like?" ask Anna. Becky smiles and says, "He's the nicest person I ever met. He was forgiving and opened my mind to a whole new world. I gave up everything to be with him, including disobeying my parents. We got into a stupid fight during the summer and he got into a car accident." "He must have been one amazing person," said Anna. Becky smile disappears as she began to think about him. "Don't worry too much, it's part of life. You meet new people everyday and one day you might fall in love again," said Anna. Becky nodded and spoke, "Well it's a new school after all." An old man quietly goes up on stage and the room began to quiet down. He spoke, " Attention new students. Welcome to Queen's."

* * *

After the Orientation was finished, everyone was free to roam around campus. Becky and her new friend Anna got up and headed to the exit. Adam and art got up and they bump into Anna. "Walker. Did you have a great summer?" ask Anna. Adam smiles at her and looked at Becky, "Who's your new pretty friend?" Becky smiles and pulls out her hand in front of Adam. "Rebecca Baker. I'm drama major." Adam shook her hand and felt happy for a moment. He was able to see Becky again in person and not from afar. He was able to touch her hand and soon he realizes he didn't let go. "Oh sorry, I'm Ad…A Walker... Radio Broadcasting," Adam shutters. Becky pulls her hand away from Adam's. Her heart was racing again, and she never felt this way with anyone other than Adam. "You guys want to have lunch together later?" ask Anna. "Sure," replied Adam quickly as the girls leave. Art nudges Adam and chuckles, "nice save Romeo." "Shut up," says Adam as he pushes Art to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Adam and Art are sitting in a café shop next to the school. It had already been a week since Adam started to attend Mayhew Private High School. Art watches Adam stir his coffee continuously. "Aren't you going to add sugar in that thing?" he ask. Adam continues to stare at his coffee. Art takes a deep breath and takes the coffee away from Adam. Adam looks at him and frowns. "Hey, I know it's tough, but you have to make the best of it," says Art as he takes a sip of his coffee. "How can I when everyone I know thinks I'm dead? All I can think about is my family and friends and it's killing me," replies Adam. "Keep yourself busy. John may have a reason for you not to go back right now, but once he says he doesn't need you anymore, you can go back."

"How long will that be?"

"I don't know, but for now just make the most of it and start fresh."

"I don't want too. I was finally happy at Degrassi."

Art watches Adam sadden again and felt bad for his new brother. "If you like we can go to Toronto during weekends without John knowing."

Adam's face lights up, "Really?" Art nods, "what are brothers for?" Adam smiles, "Thanks, it really means a lot to me."

* * *

"Ready set Go!" Both Adam and Art grab a Blizzard and began to eat quickly. As Anna times them, Becky watches Adam taking a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Her eyes wouldn't look away from the boy as he continues to eat. "Do you guys often do these types of games?" she asks Anna. "Yeah to keep us entertained," she replies. The sound of an empty cup drops. Art lifts his arms in the air while Adam suffers from a brain freeze. "3 out of 1 again loser!" shouts Art. Adam was too busy suffering from his brain freeze to speak. "Walker, are you okay?" ask Becky. Adam looks up and sees her bright blue eyes. He shutters, "yea… I'm all right." Anna nudges Becky and whispers, "wow first day and you already made him speechless. This is the first time I see him like this." Becky giggles and looks back at Adam. Adam smiles at her and fiddles with the empty cup. "So Becky, what did you do during high school?" ask Art. Becky smiles and says, "I kept myself busy for a while until I got back to my old self. I was part of Degrassi TV with my friend and reported on different issues in the school, mainly about texting and driving issues. I was also in a drama club and did a few productions. Every Sunday I go to church groups as well." Art nods, "Wow you must have been a busy girl. Didn't know you were super religious." Adam hits Art in the arm. "Well I meant it in a good way," said Art. "Must have been hard for you after losing your boyfriend," said Anna. Adam and Art looked at her. Adam looks down at the empty cup. He felt guilty for not telling Becky that he was here with her. Hearing about the things she had done without him felt even worse to imagine. "Walker, I hear you came to Anna's school a year ago, where did you go before that?" ask Becky. Adam lifts up his head and spoke, "oh, ah… I travelled a lot with my mom so I didn't really go to school that much. I basically learned through books until my father decided I should stay with him for my last year of high school." "Yet how can someone so good looking can be such a gentlemen at the same time?" said Anna. They all laughed and Adam threw a napkin ball at her. Becky felt happy to be surrounded by new people and they did not even judge her. She felt her phone vibrate. She takes it out and checks her message. "Hey it was nice meeting you guys, I have to catch the next bus. I have to go to a party." Adam gets up at the same time as her and says, "how about I drive you?" "It's a long drive though," she replies. "It's fine. I insist." Adam smiles and grabs his keys out of his pocket. Art looks at him and says, "you sure about this? You want me to go with you?" Adam shook his head, "I got somewhere to go later."

As both of them walked out of the cafeteria, everything went silent. Becky began to speak, "You know, you don't have to drive me." Adam rubs the back of his neck, "No it's fine. As long as I get to spend more time with you." "To be clear this is just a friendly gesture right?" she ask. Adam smirks and nods at her. As they walk towards the grey Porsche, Adam opens the passenger side. Becky smiles and enters. Adam walks around and enters the driver seat. As he starts the engine, he looks at Becky and smiles. Becky smiled back and suddenly looks away from him. Her heart wouldn't stop beating. "You're gonna have to tell me where to go," he said. Becky quickly nods.

The ride was silent, Adam was busy watching the road and Becky was looking out the window. Becky took a deep breath and asks, "Why were you at Degrassi during my graduation?" Adam went quiet. He turned to her then back at the road. He began, "I had an old friend that goes there. He told me to come visit, but when I got there, he called me and told me he was sick. Art and I had a long drive so we walked around the school and saw you guys having your graduation." "Then how did you know Eli?" she asked as Adam exits the highway. "My dad was funding his film and I met him a while back," he explains, "anymore questions?" Becky shook her head and looks out the window.

Once they had arrive to their destination, Adam slowly stops the car. "Thanks for the ride. I had a really fun time with you and your friends," said Becky as she unbuckles the seatbelt. Adam puts one hand on hers and looks at her. "It was nice…getting to know you." Adam pulls his hand away from hers. Becky starts to blush and quietly spoke, "you want to come in and meet my friends?" Adam looks at where they were. They were at Adam's old house. Adam shook his head, "Maybe another time. I got somewhere I need to be, but have a good night." As Becky gets out of the car, Adam gets out of the car and chases after her. "Hey can I borrow your phone?" Adam asked as Becky turns to him. She hands him her phone and watches him type his number. He hands the phone back too her and says, "If you need a ride back or anything, give me a call." Becky smiles and suddenly hears a loud coughing sound. They both turn around and see Jenna standing in front of them. Adam backs away from Becky. "Jenna, I didn't see you there," Becky says. Jenna didn't look impressed to see her and continues to stare at Adam. "Who's your new friend?" she asked. Becky smiles at Adam and replies, "Oh this is Walker. I just met him today." "Today? Wouldn't your family be mad if you took a ride with someone you just met?" Jenna shouts. "Jenna calm down. Nothing happened," said Becky as she hits her arm. Adam backs away from the girls and quietly says, "I should go. Catch you later Becks." As Adam gets into his car, Becky suddenly remembers the boy who called her "Becks". Her mind started to think of all the memories that she had with Adam. "Becky? What's wrong?" ask Jenna. Becky suddenly snaps out of it and wipes her tears off her face. "Nothing, I just started to remember about Adam," she replies. Jenna gives her a hug and says, "Honey, it's all right. I know you still miss him, but you should move on sooner or later. He knows you still love him and he would want you to love someone again." Becky nodded as she breaks away from the hug. "Come on, let's go and have some fun," Jenna says. Becky looks at Adam's house and says, "You know what, I think I'm gonna go home. Being here and seeing his picture would hurt even more." Jenna gave her friend another hug and went back inside as Becky heads home.

Adam drove around town and parked across The Dot. As he gets out of the car, Eli was already waiting for him. "I'm surprised you could find information so quickly," said Adam as he took a seat in front of Eli. Eli didn't smile and took a sip of his coffee. "I didn't find anything about him. Your mother is out of town until September and I'm leaving tomorrow," says Eli. Adam smiles and looks at the menu. "You knew this would happen?" ask Eli. "Drink?" ask the waitress. Adam hands her the menu and replies, "Just a Sprite. Thanks." Adam winks at the waitress and she smiles at him. As she left, Adam turns to Eli, "John has a tight security when it comes to his background." "What do you mean?" ask Eli. The waitress comes back with a drinks and her phone number on a napkin for Adam. Adam smiled and winks back at her. He takes a sip of his sprite and says, "He's running to be the next mayor." "What does it have to do with you?" ask Eli. Adam takes out his phone and hands it to Eli. It was an article about John Walker and his life. Eli continues to read the article and reads out the paragraph:

" **So John Walker, are you a family man?**

_I am now. After finding out my daughter from my previous marriage passed away a few years ago. My two sons are my life. I want to give them everything they want and hope to do that to others in the community. _

**Two sons? For the past 3 years we only saw Art Walker. Did you adopt another?**

_Before I went into politics, I messed around with many women, which I am not proud of. I knew about Graham when he was only 3. I kept him a secret from everyone so he could have a normal life without the press following him. His mother recently passed away from drug overdose in May and this summer Graham was in a car accident. I decided to get my act together and take him in."_

"This is bull crap. Why can't you tell the press the truth or something?" Eli asks. "I can't. He's still my father and after all he did for me. If I do anything to hurt his reputation, who knows what he would do to my mom, my step-dad, Drew, Clare, you and Becky. So I'm begging you, don't tell anyone that I'm still alive. Not now at least," says Adam as takes 5 dollars out of his pocket and puts it on the table. "Hey, before you go," Eli says, "I'm glad you're not dead." Adam sighs, "me too." Adam walks out of The Dot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Um...Thanks for your reviews :) I'm glad you guys like it. I'm going to be very busy in the next couple of weeks but don't worry, I will continue to post more chapters soon. I like to know how you guys want Adam to tell Becky that he's alive. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

During the year in Mayhew, Adam tried to keep himself busy so he could stop thinking about his family and friends. He was suddenly the VP of student council because someone had nominated him. He also became the star player for his volleyball team. All these activities weren't enough to keep his mind off of his life back at Degrassi. Art volunteered to secretly drive him to check on his family but Adam couldn't risk it. Last time he tried to go back, John found out and his bodyguards followed Adam everywhere he went. Once graduation rolled around, John gave Adam permission to go back to Degrassi and watch his brother, Drew's graduation.

* * *

"Dude wake up. We're here," Art says as he opens the back door of the van. It was moving day at Queen's and a week after Adam had given Becky his number. Not one single call from the girl. He thought to himself if it was because she knew that he was really Adam because he called her "Becks" like he used too. Art hits Adam's arm and says, "you should stop hanging out with the girl. If John finds out about Becky…" Adam interrupts him, "I know. It's just, I miss her being part of my life. No matter how much I keep myself busy, I just feel like I need her. Without her, what's the point of being alive?" Art takes a box from the van and hands it to Adam. "I know how you feel buddy, but remember who you are now. We can't have any scandals or anything here. John will pull us out of this school if we do something stupid."

Adam nods and walks inside the dorm. As both of them enter the building, Adam spots Anna and Becky. Becky and Anna walk towards them. "Hey you guys are going to be late for Frosh," says Anna. Becky and Adam continue to smile at each other. "I heard there is going to be some kind of scavenger hunt," says Art. Anna takes out a piece of paper and checks, "Oh you're right. We can be in a group for it. Is it all right with you Becky?" Becky nods, "Sure that sounds fun." "Well, I guess we will see you guys later?" asked Adam as he smiles at Becky. As they waved goodbye to each other, Art looks at Adam and ask, "Are you going to tell her the truth anytime soon?" Adam opens the door and drops the box to his side of the room. "If it's meant to be, I'll tell her." "Just be careful buddy," says Art as he heads out the door. Adam opens on of the boxes and takes out a black beanie. He smiles and puts it in his closet.

As Adam exits his room, he suddenly bumps into a girl. "Oh I'm so sorry, here let me help you," said Adam as he helps the girl up. The girl had blonde hair, green eyes, and was wearing a blue jacket, black pants and a beanie on her head. "Thanks, freshmen next time, look where you are going," said the girl as she takes Adam's hand. As she looks into his eyes, her knees started to shake. "Careful," Adam says. "Sorry, I suddenly felt light headed," she says. "Don't worry, I seem to have an effect on people like that," Adam smiles at her. "I'm Katie Cross, 2nd year for Radio." Adam shakes her hand and replies, "Graham Walker, or Walker for short. I'm 1st year Radio." Katie smiles and pulls away from him, "Well Walker I hope to see you around sometime during Frosh or you can come and audition for our radio station." He nods, "Sure let me know when to drop by." "Well since I'm going to the field we can talk about it along the way," she explains. "Sure why not," Adam replies.

"What happen to Walker?" asked Anna as Art walks towards them. Art turns around and points to Adam talking to Katie. Becky watches Adam and Katie laughing together, which made her felt uneasy. Anna taps Becky on the shoulder, "Hey you all right?" Becky turns to Anna and replies, "yeah why wouldn't be?" "By the way you never told us what happen to you and Walker when he drove you back to Toronto," ask Anna. Becky quickly spoke, "Nothing happened. He dropped me off and gave me his number." Anna's eyes widen, and shook Becky back and forth, "What? He gave you his number? He never gives anyone his number during the first meeting. Did you call him? Did he say anything?" Becky was panicking and Anna was shaking her pretty hard for her to think. "Anna, stop shaking the poor girl and let her speak," Art said as he took Anna's hands off Becky. "I didn't call him," Becky said quietly as she fixes her sleeves. "What? Why didn't you woman?" shouted Anna as Art tries to calm him down. "I don't know," Becky replies, "I rather get to know him first before talking to him all the time." "Becky ignore Anna, she's just jealous that Walker is opening up to you earlier than the rest of us. You probably remind him of a girl he use to know at his old school," said Art. "Isn't he you're brother? Don't you guys talk about everything?" ask Becky. Art shrugs, "Walker and I only met a year ago because he was travelling around with his mother. He tells me things whenever his is ready too. Just recently he started talking about a girl from his old school. He's trying to open up to others so it's okay." The three of them watch Adam wave goodbye to Katie and walks towards them.

"Hey sorry I'm late, I just met this girl who told me about this radio position," says Adam. The three were quiet and Adam was confused with the silence his friends are giving him. "What?" he asked. Anna crosses her arms and says, "I can't believe you gave Becky your number." "So, I gave you mine," he replies. "On the first day. You never did that for anyone last year," said Anna as she gives him a dirty look. "Calm down Anna, it's not the end of the world. I gave it in case if she needed a ride back or if she wanted me to pick her up and drive her back to Queen's. That's what being a gentlemen is," said Adam. He looks at Becky and scratches his head. Becky smiles, "Thanks for worrying about me. You didn't have too." "I wanted too," Adam said quickly, "I mean…because we are friends and friends do things like that for each other." Becky giggles, and hugs him, "Thank you." Adam felt at ease for a moment. All his worries and fears had disappeared in that moment, but he knew it wasn't going to last. Becky's heart began to beat louder and suddenly realized what she did. She backs away from Adam, "uh sorry." As they pulled away from each other, Adam gives a quick smile, "It's fine." Their faces were only a few inches apart, Adam had the sudden urge to kiss her, but his mind stops him for making a big mistake. "Hey stop looking at each other like that, it's getting gross," Anna shouted as Art chuckles. Both Adam and Becky backed away from each other as the sound of music began to play on stage.

A boy with light brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and black frame glasses enters the stage. "Welcome to Frosh Week everyone. I am your president, Jaden Knight. I am 3rd year Drama major and also be your host for this Scavenger hunt." Everyone began cheering and getting excited for the games to start. Jaden continues, "Everyone will be in groups with one of the 2nd year volunteers to my right and your groups are on the board to my left. The game is simple, you will be given a list of challenges and the 2nd years will be taking a picture as proof that you have done a certain challenge. Remember we are here to meet new people and have fun."

As the four of them went to check the board, Adam tries to find his name. "I'm in group 7," said Becky and Adam. They both turn to each other and smiles. Adam was happy that the universe was on his side and it was his chance to spend time with Becky. Becky was glad that she had someone she knew in her group, even though she wished it were Anna and not him. "Shall we get to our group then?" asked Adam as he offers Becky his hand. "Okay," she replied as she takes his hand. "They are totally going to get together after this," Anna tells Art. "You want to bet?" Art smirks.

"Walker, looks like you are in my group," says Katie. Adam smiles, "Nice to see you again Katie." "Is this your girlfriend?" she asks. Adam didn't realize that he was still holding Becky's hand and quickly lets go. "I'm Katie," said Katie as she shakes Becky's hand. "Becky Baker," replies Becky. Katie looks around and greeted the others, "All right guys. Are you ready to have some fun?" They all cheered and waited for Jaden to begin. Adam turns to Becky and says, "You ready to have some fun?" Becky smiles and spoke, "About last time. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I just had a lot on my mind lately." "Don't be, I kind of understand what you are going through. You lost someone important and you're afraid to let anyone else in," said Adam calmly. " I do have to thank you for everything you have done for me," says Becky. "It's fine. It's what being a gentlemen is all about," replies Adam. "Hey guys, the rest want to be in pairs and split the list. Is that okay with you guys?" ask Katie. Becky and Adam look at each other and nodded. "Great, here is the list and after you guys are done, meet us at the bar down the street. That's where the real fun begins," said Katie as she winks at Adam. Adam smiles and takes the list. Becky felt a little bit uneasy when he was looking at Katie. "Hey, this looks pretty fun," chuckled Adam as he reads the list.

- Have a milk mustache

- Toss a coin in a fountain

- Take funny photos in a photo booth

"You guys ready?" shouted Jaden. The crowd screams and roars as Jaden raises a starting gun. "Ready...Set…GO!" Jaden fires the gun and the crowd of students race to the parking lot. Adam grabs Becky's hand and they both run with the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Adam and Becky arrive at the café and sat next to the window. "So, what's on the list?" ask Becky. Adam smiles at her and reads, "Get a milk mustache." The waitress walks towards them and ask, "What can I get you two?" Becky looks at the menu and Adam spoke, "two vanilla lattes for now please." The waitress nods and walks away. Adam leans on the table and watches Becky looking at the menu. A few seconds later, Becky realizes that he was staring at her. She begins to cover her face with the menu and says, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Adam takes a deep breath and replies, "Just treasuring a moment. Who knows how long we could spend more time with each other just the two of us." Becky felt her cheeks getting hotter and begins to fan herself with the menu. Adam chuckles, "You are really easy to tease." Becky becomes flustered at his comment and blocks him with the menu. "It's really hot in here that's all," Becky quickly addresses.

The waitress comes back with their vanilla lattes. Adam says thank you to the waitress and notices a phone number on his napkin. "In case it doesn't work out," said the waitress as she winks at Adam. Becky gives the waitress a dirty look as she leaves. Adam chuckles and continues to watch Becky's reaction. "Do you get that all the time?" asked Becky as she takes a sip. Adam takes out his phone and takes a picture of Becky with a milk mustache. "Always, but it gets tiring sometimes," smirks Adam. As Becky was about to wipe the foam off her face, Adam grabs her hand, and says, "Here, I get that off for you." Adam leans towards her, takes his thumb and wipes the foam off of the top of her lips. Becky's heart started to beat faster and louder as Adam leans back to his chair. Becky watches Adam lick the foam off his thumb. "The latte isn't that bad," said Adam as he takes a sip of his own cup. Becky didn't know what to do but watch him smile at her. Adam winks at her. There was no menu around to block her view of the boy and she suddenly covers her face. She couldn't look at the boy and she felt embarrassed to say anything to him. "You all right there?" ask Adam. "This place is really hot," Becky quickly replied as she begins to take a deep breath to calm her heart down. "We should get going," said Adam as he takes a 20 out of his pocket.

* * *

After they left the café, they took their time walking to the mall. There was still an awkward silence between them as they walk through the mall. Adam couldn't think of anything to say to the girl without telling her who he really was. Becky couldn't think of anything because it was her first time spending her afternoon alone with a guy in over a year. Adam walks past Becky and turns around towards her. "Did I do anything to make you feel uncomfortable?" he asks. Becky started to fidget and lightly shakes her head, "No…it's just I haven't hung out with a guy since…" Becky pauses. She didn't want him to be annoyed with her after everyone around her had already asked about her dead boyfriend. She didn't want him to be sorry for her or pity her. All of a sudden, Adam hugs her. She was surprised and tries to push him away but he just held her even tighter. "You don't have to be sad anymore. I won't let you be. I promise." He wanted to tell her the he wasn't dead. He was right here with her and will always be here even if she didn't know. He loves her with all his heart but he needed to protect her from John.

Adam lets her go and smiles. "Hey look, I found the photo booth, he said as he points behind her. Becky turns around and spots the blue box. "Let's go then," she said as she takes his arm and runs towards it. As they enter the small box, Adam takes out some change and inserts them into the machine. He takes a seat beside Becky. Their shoulders suddenly touched, and both look at each other. "It's a little small in here, you can sit on my lap if you like," he said nervously. She nodded and sits on his lap. She pressed the button and both start to make a funny face. The light flashes, and Adam spoke, "So Becky Baker, what made you want to study drama?" Becky puts her hand behind Adam's head and sticks out two fingers. "I just like doing production and acting. What about you? Why do you want to go into radio?" she asks. The light flashes again, and he pokes her cheek. "It was either video games or music. I like recommending music to people so I decided to go for radio." They look at each other and both couldn't stop smiling at each other. Becky suddenly leans closer to him and he slowly leans towards her. They both could hear each other's heart beat louder and louder. A sudden light flashes once again, Adam snaps out of it and pulls away. "Sorry, I have to…" he shutters and gets out of the box. As he steps out, he took a deep breath. Becky sat inside the booth and thought about what she was about to do. She wishes that it did not happened but she couldn't stop thinking about it. She gets out of the box a few seconds later and sees him leaning on the box. "Walker, I'm sorry," she spoke. Adam shook his head, "No it's not your fault. It was my fault for leading you on. Can we just forget anything happened in there?" Becky didn't want to forget. She was finally moving on, but a part of her pulled back. Becky nodded and puts her hand in front of him, "Friends." Adam shakes her hand. The machine prints out the photos and Adam takes them out. He takes his phone and takes a picture. "Here you can keep it," he said as he hands her the photo. "Thanks," she smiles. She looks at the picture of him and her looking at each other. Adam smirks, "We got one more thing to do and we can go to the bar with the others." Becky snaps out of it and quickly nods.

They headed to the fountain and Adam hands Becky a coin. "Here make a wish," he said as he takes a photo of her. Becky closes her eyes and took a moment to think of a wish. He stood beside her as she tosses the coin into the fountain. The coin drops into the fountain and Becky hands Adam a coin. "You should make one too," she says. Adam takes the coin and looks at it. "What's wrong," she asks. "What did you wish for?" he asked as he fidgets with the coin. "I just wished that I could forget my last summer and move on." Seeing the sad look that she give whenever she thought about him made him question if he was doing the right thing being with her and not telling her who he really was. Will she be happy or hurt? He closes his eyes and tosses the coin. Once the coin drops into the fountain, he looks at her and gives a quick smile. "What did you wish for?" she asks. "That everything is meant to be. All the choices and mistakes that I might make in the future are meant to be." "That's so cheesy," she giggles, "I bet everyone is waiting for us." They both laughed and quickly headed to Adam's car. Adam's phone rings and he answers, "Hey I told you not to call me." He hears a slow breathing from the other side of the line.

"Eli, you okay? Did John do something to you?"

"Adam is that really you? It's Clare."

Adam froze and hangs up. "Walker you all right? You look like you saw a ghost or something," Becky asks.

* * *

Clare had just finished unpacking all her belongings into Eli's small loft. "Hey, I'm going to get some take out. I'll be right back," said Eli as he heads out the out. "All right, I'll clean up the rest of the boxes," Clare replies. Once Eli had left the loft, Clare wonders around looking for things to clean. She opens on of the drawers near the TV and finds a red folder. She opens the folder and looks inside it. There were articles of John Walker and pictures of the boy she had seen a few weeks ago with Eli. "This is very strange. Why is this here?" she thought to herself. She continues to flip through some more papers and a small yellow paper drops to the ground. She picks out the paper and reads it. "Who is John Walker? John is Adam's father. Graham Walker = Adam Torres" Clare couldn't believe what she had read. There was no way Adam could still be alive. She flips the paper and there was a phone number. She needed to find out what Eli had been up to and find out if Adam is really alive. She picks up the phone and dials the number. "Hey I told you not to call me."

Clare froze, she didn't know if it was really him. "Eli, you okay? Did John do something to you?" It was a risk she was going to have to take. "Adam is that really you? It's Clare," she replies. A few seconds later, he hangs up. The door opens and Eli enters. "Hey I bought pizza," he says. Clare was still standing still and turns to Eli. "You knew he wasn't dead?" she asks. Eli looks at the red folder in her hands and grabs it.

"How much do you know?"

"He's alive. He was at Degrassi."

"I only found out on that day."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not my place to tell. He told me not to tell anyone."

Clare begins to pace around the room. "We have to tell people." "NO," Eli shouts, "if anyone finds out we could be in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"He won't say. He just asked me to find out who John Walker is. Please don't be mad at me. I'm only doing what he asked me too."

Clare wipes her tears off her face, "What can I do to help?" Eli shook his head, "Just stay out of it for now and don't tell Adam you know." Clare looks the other way, "I kind of called him." Eli smacks his head and sits on the couch, "He's going to kill me." His phone suddenly vibrates. He checks the message and shows Clare. "I'm going to kill you," Clare reads out loud. She sat beside Eli and leans her head on his shoulder. "We should meet up with him soon."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'll probably start posting new chapters on Saturdays now. So don't worry I will try my best to update this as soon as I can. :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

"You finally made it," shouted Katie from across the bar. Becky and Adam waved and took the empty seats beside Katie. Katie gave both of them two glasses of beer. "I'm driving, so I can't drink," said Adam as he gives the beer back to Katie. Becky does the same and says, "Sorry I don't drink." Katie frowns at both of them, "Come on and have fun goody girl." Adam laughs and Becky clenches her fist. "Fine, I'll have one. I'm not that much of a goody girl you know," says Becky. Katie raises an eyebrow, "I don't believe you. You look like a goody girl who listen to your parents and never do anything exciting." Adam couldn't hold his laughter any longer because he knew half of it was the truth. Becky kicks him under seat. Adam stops laugh and coughs, "I bet she does something exciting once in awhile." "Then what did you do?" Katie asks. "I dated a boy that my parents didn't approve of. I risked my relationship with my parents to be with him," Becky replies.

"All parents don't approve their daughter dating a guy. You gonna have to try better than that."

"I have religious parents and I was dating a trans. I didn't find out until I fell for him, but I still went for him anyways."

"Impressive, where is the boy now?" said Katie. "He died by texting and driving," Becky explains. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Toast to you for not being such a goody girl after all," sad Katie as she raises her glass to Becky. Becky takes the beer and chugs it down. "Slow down Baker, the night only just started," chuckles Katie.

"Katie who won the scavenger hunt anyways?" asks Adam. Katie smirks, "We go disqualified because we weren't suppose to split up." "Oh well, we kind of had fun. Didn't we?" asked Adam as he winks at Becky. Becky nods and continues to drink her beer.

After a few more rounds, Becky had reached her limit. The room was spinning and couldn't stand up properly. "Becks, I think you had enough," said Adam as he holds her up. Becky starts to giggle, "Thanks Walker for taking care of me." "Graham, you should take her back to her dorm before she pukes or something," laughs Katie. Adam nods and slowly walks out of the bar with Becky behind his back.

As Adam walks towards the campus, he felt Becky holding on to him tighter. "Becks, you're choking me," he said jokingly in a high voice. "Adam why did you leave?" she says quietly. Adam pauses and asks, "Becks are you drunk?" Becky giggles and shakes her head, "very drunk." Adam continues to walk, but Becky kept asking the same thing. "Adam why did you leave?" she cried as he pauses once more. "I didn't leave. I'm right here," he replies. Becky holds onto him tighter and says, "Please don't go." Adam tried to hold his tears back and quietly spoke, "I love you so much. Even though you don't know that I'm really here, I'm not going to leave you ever again. Please wait just a little longer." She went quiet and he realizes that she had fallen asleep. He takes a deep breath and walks into the dorms.

Adam knocks on Anna's door. Anna opens the door and sees him piggy backing Becky. "It's 3 am in the morning Walker," she yawns. "Special delivery," he said jokingly. Anna lets him in and he puts Becky on her bed. "Wow you got her drunk? Shame on you Walker," Anna chuckles. "No I didn't, the 2nd years did," he said as he puts a blanket on top of Becky. He sits on the bed and pushes her hair behind her ear. "Take care of her. I'll be back in the tomorrow night. I have to meet up with old friends tomorrow," he said as he heads out the door. "You know, our room is going to smell like her puke so bring air fresheners when you come by tomorrow," says Anna. Adam laughs and nods, "All right. You like the vanilla kind right?" "Thank you," she said as she shuts the door.

The next morning, Becky woke up to a terrible headache. She looks around and realizes that she was back in her dorm. "Hello there, sleepy head. Here is a bucket, some water and Advil," said Anna as she hands the pill to her. Becky takes the pill and drinks the water. "How did I get back here?" she asked as she lies back down. "Your hero," Anna replies, "he said that he will swing by later tonight to see if you are all right." Becky suddenly takes the bucket and hurls. Anna clenches her teeth, "You should maybe rest while I get you another bucket." "Thank you," she whispered and hands her the bucket. As Anna walks out of the room, Becky takes her phone and searches for his number. She types, "Thank you for taking me back to my room. I must have been really drunk. Sorry." She puts the phone on her desk and fell asleep a moment later.

Adam hears his phone beep and checks the message. He slowly grins and puts it back into his pocket. "So you finally got a message from her?" Art asked as he watches the road. "Yeah I did," chuckles Adam. "So are you going to tell her?" Art asks. Adam takes a deep breath and sighs, "I almost did."

"What do you mean almost?"

"She was drunk when I told her that I love her."

"You know the truth will come out sooner or later."

"I know but I'm just scared what she might do after. Will she speak to me or will she leave me?"

"Give her the truth. It might be hard for her to sink in, but it will be worth it."

"If I tell her, she could tell my family."

"Then tell her not too."

"She's a terrible liar."

"Well then, slowly give her clues."

Adam looks at him and began to think. "I'll think about I guess," he says.

They arrive at the Dot and Adam gets out of the car. He turns to Art and says, "Thanks, I'll call you when I'm done." "Be careful and make sure they are the only people who know or else I have to report to John," Art says. Adam nodded and waves Art a goodbye.

As he enters the Dot, he was sudden greeted with a hug from Clare. "I can't believe it's really you," cries Clare. Adam slowly raises one arm and pats her on the back. "I'm sorry buddy. I didn't know she was going through your stuff," says Eli. Adam hugs Clare tighter, "I'm sorry, I didn't say anything. Did he tell you everything?" Clare breaks away and nods, "Yeah, I'm sorry about finding out. If I had know what kind of a man your father was…" Adam stops her and says, "It's okay, the truth is going to come out sooner or later. Eli should have hid his research better." All three started to laugh and took a seat in the corner of the room.

"So have you told Becky anything yet?" Clare asks. Adam shook his head and clears his throat, "I almost did." "What do you mean almost?" asked Eli as he raises his eyebrow. "She was drunk and kept calling my name," replied Adam as he takes a sip of coffee. Both Clare and Eli's eyes widen. "We are talking about the bible thumper Becky Baker right?" asks Eli. "Yeah, she was chugging down a lot of beer yesterday," chuckles Adam. "You spent so much time with her but you still didn't tell her it was really you. Why?" she asks. Adam shrugs, "I'm not the same person I was before after the accident." "That's not true. You're the same Adam you were before but with surgeries done and your voice changing," says Clare. Adam takes Clare's hand and smiles, "Thank you for everything, but the both of you need to stop digging information about what happen to me or about John. I can't handle another one going to the hospital because of me." "Who went to the hospital?" asks Eli. Adam was very hesitant to discuss what had happened. "That is a story for another time. I have to get back to check up on Becky." Adam gets up and gives Clare a hug, "I'll tell you another time as long as you promise not to dig anymore information. I can't protect anyone." " Promise me you will tell her soon. She was miserable without you." They both nod and Adam walk out of the Dot. Eli looks at Clare, "You totally are going too." Clare smiles, "We have to help him. He's our friend. You can protect me."

* * *

**I've been writing all over the place so please be patient with me. So far I've been trying to figure out how Adam is going to tell Becky... If you have any suggestions let me know. :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After a terrible morning, Becky was finally able to get back to normal. She had learned her lesson and will never drink again. She opened the window and saw the sun was about to go down. The first Saturday at university she spends it in bed with a hangover. She takes a deep breath and watches the other students playing games on the field. She couldn't help but smile at them and remembers the moments that she and him shared the other day. A small knock on the door snaps her out of her daydream. She closes the window and walks to the door. She opens the door and it was the boy she was just thinking about.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" he asks. His dark black eyes and smile made Becky lost for words. She nods and lets him in. "I brought you some ice cream," he spoke as he enters her room. Becky takes the bag and grabs the ice cream inside the bag. "Vanilla Bean. My favorite. How did you know?" she asks. He smirks, "Just a guess. I kind of like it too." He takes a seat on her bed and opens his ice cream top. "Oh, here's a spoon for you." "Thanks," says Becky as she grabs the spoon and takes a seat beside him.

"How's your head?"

"It's fine. I spent all day sleeping and puking."

"Well, now you learned your lesson."

"Yeah not to drink with Katie."

"Oh come on now, don't deny you had fun with her."

Becky thought about it for a moment and slowly nods, "All right fine. I did." He chuckles and takes a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Becky clears her throat and asks, "Art told me that I remind you of a girl back at your old school. What was she like?" He looks into her eyes and smiles, "She was beautiful, positive and wasn't afraid to speak her mind when everyone else was against her." "What happened to her?" she asks. He shrugs, "We haven't spoken in so long." "Well, it's her lost. You're a really good guy Walker," she says. They both laugh together and a moment later, they went silent. Becky looks into his eyes and slowly leans closer to him. She couldn't stop her heart from beating faster and faster. She closes her eyes and presses her lips against his. He didn't stop her this time. Their lips continue to move with each other. His hand slowly touches her thigh and he slowly moves them up. She suddenly puts her hand on his neck and he continues to kiss her. He lays her down on her bed and he slowly begins to pull away from her lips.

* * *

"Becky, wake up," shouted Anna as she takes a picture of a sleepy Becky on her phone. Becky jolted up as she looks around the room. Her mouth had her drool and she wipes it off. "What time is it?" "It's five in the afternoon. You slept all day," giggles Anna, "I'm totally showing this to Walker later." "Delete it!" Becky shouted as she gets out of her bed. They suddenly heard a knock on their door. Anna walks towards the door and opens it. "Hey, I got you your air fresheners," said Adam. Anna grabs the bag and checks it. "You may proceed," she said as she backs away from the door. Becky sits on her bed as Adam walks in. "Are you feeling any better?" he asks. Becky slowly nodded and smiles, "Yeah thanks to you." "Well are you girls hungry? Art and I were going to head out with Katie to the bar." "Oh right, you got your radio audition is tomorrow," Anna interrupted, "I'm good. I already ate." Adam looks at Becky, "So do you want to go? You look like you haven't eaten yet." Becky took a few seconds to think and slowly nods. "Sure sounds fun. Let me get ready and I'll meet you downstairs later?" Adam grins, "Cool, I'll see you then." As Adam closes the door, Becky quickly opens her closet. "Slow down girl. I haven't seen you excited to hang out with Walker since I've know you." Becky ignored Anna's comment and continues to look for something to wear. "So are you ready to move on from your past?" Becky stops and frowns at Anna. "I don't know." Becky sits on her bed and takes out a photo under her pillow. It was a picture of her and Adam at Drew and Bianca's engagement party. She sighs and throws it in the trash. "I need to move on," she says.

* * *

Adam was waiting for her at the entrance. He took out his phone and texted Art. "I think I'm going to tell her soon. I don't want her getting hurt because of me anymore." Adam hits send on his phone and puts it back in his pocket. "Sorry for the wait." Adam turns around and his jaw slowly drops. Becky was wearing the same yellow dress when she confronted her dad about dating Adam. It brought back memories for him and it hurt him in the inside. "You all right?" she asks. He snaps out of it and shook his head. "No. I'm…just…wow." Adam couldn't find the right words to say to her without looking like a complete idiot in front of her. He had been the calm and the cool one over the past year. "Art said he couldn't make it and Katie will be running late. It's going to be the two of just for a while." "Yeah sure, I don't mind," she softly spoke. He slowly lifts his arm up and Becky slowly links hers with his. "Just incase you still feel a little bit tipsy," he chuckles.

* * *

As they walk through campus, Becky could help but lean her head on his shoulder. She flinches, "Sorry." Adam chuckles, "It's fine. I'm glad to be of assistant if you still feel tipsy." "I'm not tipsy anymore for your information." Adam stops and looks at her. Becky starts to fidget with her fingers. "You all right? You seem a bit uneasy for a while now?" Becky took a deep breath, "I don't think I can be friends with you Walker." Adam freezes. "I can't stop thinking about you lately and it scares me that I might forget the person I loved…" Before Becky could finish Adam hugs her. "Becky, I really like you. Before you say anything, I want you to know the truth about me." Becky slowly raises her arms and hugged him back. Without a sound, she nodded slowly.

Adam's phone begins vibrate. He breaks apart from her and he takes it out of his pocket. He scrolls down on the email that he had just received and his face slowly saddens. "What's wrong?" asked Becky. He puts the phone back in his pocket and faces her. He slowly raises his hand and touches her face. "You will find out soon." Becky look confuse and nodded. He kisses her forehead and smiles.

* * *

**I'll post the next one tomorrow so can end this part of the story. Don't worry I'm still posting more chapters soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Katie: You're listening to "Katie's night talks." This is day 3 of audition week for my new co-host. Here with me is Graham Walker 1st year radio major.

Adam: Hi.

Katie: So Graham, tell us a little bit about yourself.

Adam: Sure, I'm Graham Walker or you can call me Walker for short. I really hate people calling me Graham.

Katie: Why is that?

Adam: It's just not me I guess.

Katie: Well then Walker you ready to co-host with me tonight?

Adam: Hopefully it won't be my last. Haha

Katie: Our topic tonight is relationships.

Adam: ah… Sure… I guess.

Katie: Well Walker did you have any serious relationships in high school?

Adam: Yeah, I had 2 serious relationships, 2 hook ups, and 2 crushes.

Katie: Wow, you must've bounced back up pretty fast. We have some people on our Face Range page that have questions about relationships. You mind answering a few since you have experience with this.

Adam: I'm not a professional at this, but ask away.

Katie: Do you believe in love at first sight?

Adam: Yes I do. It might've taken me a few tries but once you find the perfect one, your world will never be the same. When you're with that special someone, it's like time is slowing down and you never want to leave them.

Katie: Nice answer Romeo. Which serious relationship was that one?

Adam: The second one.

Katie: So what happen to that one?

Adam: I messed up. I hooked up with someone. I wasn't proud of it.

Katie: You heartbreaker. Next question asks what is the most important thing to have in a relationship?

Adam: I would say Trust. Without it, it's difficult to have a relationship. Even long distance, you need to trust them and promise each other that no funny business will happen.

Katie: So I'm guessing you're second relationship was like that too?

Adam: Yeah…the thing is, I should have trusted her. I was a really jealous person and it scared me. I didn't want to lose her, but instead I lost myself.

Katie: If you had a chance to redo your mistakes, would you?

Adam: It's hard to answer. If you are in a situation that I am in, I don't think I could go back to the way things were.

Katie: So what made you lose this perfect girl?

Adam: I impersonated her online and told the guy she was hanging out to stay away. We had been through so much. She even disobeyed he parents for me. In the end, I screwed it up.

Becky shuts off the radio. "Hey Baker I was listening to that," shouts Anna. Becky takes the player and throws it out the window. "Hey!" Anna looks outside the window and sees her broken player on the ground. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I just…" Becky started to pace around and covers her face. "What's wrong? You're kind of scaring me," says Anna. She had told him her personal story and he used it for his radio audition. She had to go and find him and give him a piece of her mind. "I have to go and find him. I can't believe he did that." Becky storms out of her room and slams the door behind her. As she got to his dorm room, she knocks at the door. The door opens and it was Art. "I knew you would be coming soon." Becky ignores him and asks, "Where's Walker?" "He will be back in 10 minutes. He knew you would be coming here so later," said Art as he head out the door. Becky sat on Adam's bed and waited for him to show.

Adam enters the room and sees Becky with her arms cross. As he slowly closes the door, Becky starts to hit him with his pillow. "How could you tell people about my story! I trusted you!" She started to cry and continue to hit him with his pillow. "It's my story too!" Becky stops and looks at him. "What do you mean?" Adam drops his bag and took out his contact lens. Becky began to see his bright blue eyes and backs away from him. "A…Adam…" Adam takes a deep breath and explains, "There were so many times I wanted to tell you…" Before Adam could finish, Becky tackles him to the ground. She held onto him tightly and couldn't stop crying. Adam slowly held her in his arms and kept repeating that he was sorry. None of them spoke a word to each other and spend the rest of the night in each other's arms.

The next morning, the two where still holding each other tightly on Adam's bed. Adam woke up first and sees Becky still holding onto him. He uses his free arm to stroke her hair. He gives a small kiss on her forehead and she held onto him tighter. "If you hold onto me any tighter, I won't be able to breathe," he says. "It's what you get for not telling me," she counters. "As much as I would like to stay like this, we have classes to attend." He lifts her chin and gave her quick kiss before he got out of his bed. Becky quickly grabs him and gives him a longer one. "Can we talk later about all this?" he asks. "You okay? You seem a bit off right now," she asks. Adam grabs her hands and kisses them. "I just have a lot on my mind right now. I'll see you later then?" She gives him a nod and leaves the room.

Art enters the room with a smile. "So you finally told her. Feel better?" Adam lies back on his bed and covers his face with his hands. "We were going to talk about all this later." "So how are you going to tell John? You don't want it to happen like last time." Adam gets up and grabs his jacket. Art blocks his way. "Art I don't want to talk about this again," says Adam. Art crosses his arms. "Well you're going to have to tell Becky about it sooner or later too." Adam scratches his head, "Please Art get off my back on this. I really don't want to talk about it with you right now." "If you don't warn her, Becky will end up like her, but on the ground." Adam pushes Art to the door and his arm was up against Art's neck. "I said, BACK OFF!" he shouted as he slowly releases Art from his grip. Art coughs and rubs his neck. Adam opens the door and exits. Art takes his phone out of his pocket and dials a number. "He told her."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After a long morning of classes, Becky was excited to meet up with Adam. She had so many questions and the most important one was why he changed his identity. She walks to the student lounge where they promised to meet each other when they were done classes. She spots him right away near the corner of the room with his back turned. He had his big red headphones on and was quietly looking at his iPad. He was wearing his leather jacket, white pants and black converse shoes. Becky slowly walks towards him and covers his eyes. "Guess who?" Adam chuckles and takes off his headphones. "Pretty girl." Becky takes her hands off his eyes and gives him hug from behind. "You know, you have to let go of me sooner or later," he says. Becky shook her head, "I don't want because last time I thought I really lost you." Adam takes her arm and gives a small kiss. "I won't go anywhere else. I promise." Becky lets him go and sat beside him on the couch. She leans her head on his shoulder and takes his iPad from his lap. "So what have you been doing?" she asked as she plays with his iPad. Adam takes the iPad back and says, "Stuff. I just got a lot on my mind lately." She begins to play with his fingers and thinks to herself if he was really here with her. "Are we going to talk about it?" he asks. He turns to her and pushes her hair behind her ear. He leans his forehead against hers and closes his eyes for a moment. Becky didn't want to talk about it. She was still questioning on how he was alive and why he didn't tell her when they first met.

Adam held both of her hands and looks into her eyes. "I know you have so many questions for me. The only reason why I didn't tell you was because I needed to protect you from someone." "Protect me from who? I'm a big girl and why didn't you come back and tell us," she asks.

"I know, but I never wanted you to be involved in all this. There were so many times that I wanted to go back and tell you but I couldn't. I kept telling myself to stay away from you if I ever saw you, but I couldn't. I missed you too much."

"Adam, what's going on?"

"It's a long story."

"I got time. We got time," she held his hand tightly and smiles at him. He slowly leans in and presses his lips against hers. He breaks apart and spoke, "I'll give you a choice. You choose to stay by side or you can leave and never look back." Before Becky could speak Adam continues, "This weekend I have to go back home and there is something I have to do. You can come with me and decide." "What's with all the secrets? Why can't you just tell me?" she asks. "I've been living with secrets now. It's part of who I am now. Just trust me on this." Becky nods and hugs him. "I missed you." "I know. I'm sorry." Adam pats her back and breaks apart. "I have to get to class. Dinner?" Becky smiles, "All right. Love you." He winks at her. "To the Stars," he said as he walks away.

Becky sat on the couch alone and Art suddenly appears beside her. She jumps, "Art, you scared me."

"Sorry. So what did he tell you?"

"That he's showing me something. What's he hiding?"

"I don't know. Probably to show you the reason why he never came to see you."

Becky looked at Art with a sad face. Art patted her shoulder and says, "He means well. He's been trying to protect everyone, but fails."

"What was he like last year?"

"He was quiet at first, but he slowly opened up to us. I remember he used to doodle your name on his notebook," he laughs. Becky giggles, "At least he had someone around." Art stops laughing, "He really missed you. Which is why you should be careful around us." Becky looks at Art with concern, " What do you mean?" "Our father, John Walker, he's a very strict man. If scandal or anything bad happens, he will retaliate. On us." Becky was shocked. Her eyes widen and ask, "Did he hurt you or Adam?" Art shook his head, "No. He hurts people around us. To teach us a lesson."

"That's terrible."

"Which is why, I'm warning you now. Be careful. You're Adam's number one weakness. That is why he told you the truth," Art sighs and gets up, "Maybe that's why he is giving you a choice." Art walks away leaving Becky shaken with fear.

That afternoon Becky spent her time thinking about what Art had said to her. She wasn't afraid for her safety but she was worried about what might happen to Adam. Only to find out that Adam was alive hours ago, she was scared to lose him again. She suddenly jumps as she hears the door open behind her. It was Anna and Art. "I can't believe that they would do it," said Anna furiously as she throws her bag on top of her bed. Art closes the door behind him and says, "Well the doctors said there was nothing else that they could do." "But she's so young." Becky turns her chair towards them and asks, "What's going on?" Anna and Art look at each other and Anna couldn't even look at her. "A classmate of ours was in an accident during prom and she is still in a coma," replies Art. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that," says Becky. "It's okay. We barely knew her. I'm just worried about how Walker is taking it because they are going to unplug her soon," said Anna as she lies on her bed. Becky and Art looked at each other. Art shrugs, "You should ask him about it." Becky nods and walks out of the room.

* * *

"And we are off the air," said Katie as the 'on air' light turns off. Adam takes off his headphones and walks out of the booth. "Good job on your first show freshmen," she says as she pats him on the back. Adam smirks, "I may surpass you one day so I don't need you good lucks anymore." Katie raises one eyebrow, "Don't get too cocky. I'll crush you." Adam crosses his arms, "I like to see you try." Katie puts her arm around Adam's neck and messes up his hair. "Cut it out." A small knock on the glass caught both of their attention. Katie lets go of him and says, "Your girlfriend is here." Adam gives a smile and opens the door for Becky. "Hey. I thought we wouldn't meet up until 8?" Becky looks at Katie and smiles. "I guess I will take off then Walker." Katie said as she takes her leave. "All right. See you tomorrow," he said as he gave a quick wave to her.

Once she had left, Adam took a seat on the chair. "What's wrong?" Becky took a deep breath and began, "Art told me about a friend of yours that is in a coma right now and that her family is going to unplug her." Adam's face saddens. He gets up and takes a pile of CDs on the table and walks towards the selves. Becky follows him. "You want to talk about it?" she asks. Adam continues to put the CDs on the self. Becky grabs his arm to stop him. "Adam, please talk to me." He closes his eyes for a few seconds and turns to her. "You want to know what to a girl who was in the same position as you?"

* * *

**Flashback next chapter and it's a long one. Probably post it on Saturday. Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**I will be super super busy for the next two weeks because of projects and exams so, I won't have time to post and plus I'm stuck...but for now enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Smile." Adam turns around and a bright light caught his attention. He thought he was alone in the boy's change room so he could change without anyone knowing he was trans. He was wearing black shorts and had just taken off his red sweaty t-shirt when he heard someone. "Wait until everyone finds out who you really are," says the girl. The girl had long black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue jacket and red shirt uniform and had a camera around her neck. Adam takes the camera out of her hands and began to delete the photos. "Hey give it back." The girl struggles to get her camera back from him. Adam pushes the girl to the lockers and asks, "Who are you?" The girl tries to escape but he blocks her with his hand. "I asked you a question," he says. The girl looks at him and spoke, "Rose Blue. School photographer."

"What do you want? Money?"

"For what?"

"To not tell anyone."

"I don't need money. I seek the truth and wait until everyone at school finds out that you are trans."

"Do you know who my father is?"

"Yeah John Walker who is running for mayor."

"If you expose me to anyone, my father's men will come after you and your family. Do you really want that?"

Rose took a moment to think. "My family and I can take care of ourselves. Now give me back my camera." "Please, I'm begging you, don't do it," he says. Rose takes the camera and walks away. Adam sits on the bench and covers his face with his hands. Rose turns around and kicks him. "If I don't tell anyone, I want something in return." Adam raises his head and quickly stands up. "Anything." "Be my friend." Adam quickly nods, "Of course." They both shook hands and laugh.

* * *

Adam was at his locker gathering books to his next class. All of a sudden someone hits his shoulder and he jumps. He turns around and it was Rose. "What the hell Rose?" Rose laughs, "Wow you should see the look on your face." "You're evil." Adam slams is locker shut and began to walk with Rose. "So, did you go back to Degrassi?" she asks. "What are you talking about?" "Don't lie Walker or should I say Adam." Adam stops and turns to her. "Stop digging up things that you should not be involve with." "Relax. Your secret is safe with me." She smiles and winks at him. "Walker, What are you doing with Nosey Rosie," asked Anna as she links arms with Adam. "We were just talking," he replies. "See you later Walker," says Rose. Rose begins to skip along the hallway and leaving Adam with Anna. "Walker, you should stay away from her." Adam releases his arm from her and asks, "Why? She seems all right."

"I heard she does drugs. That's why she doesn't have much friends."

"So? Everyone has his or her own problems. Don't judge her because of one mistake." Adam walks away from Anna and heads to his next class.

* * *

During lunch, Adam spotted Rose sitting on one of the picnic tables outside by herself. He sits beside her. "What are you doing?" she asks. "I'm having lunch with a friend." Adam takes a bite of his sandwich. "You realize that the girls over there are going to kill me when I'm by myself." Adam turns and sees the girls waving at him. "They can go to hell. No one messes with my friend." He winks at her and continues to eat. Rose grabs a picture out of her bag and hands it to him. "I took this a while back when I was digging up information about you." Adam takes the photo and his eyes widen. It was a picture of Becky smiling. "I went to the play and took that." Tears began to fall down on Adam's cheeks. He began to wipe them with his sleeve. "Thank you. It really means a lot to me." Rose gave a smile, "You miss her don't you?" Adam's hands began to shake. "More than you ever know." "If you can't go back to Degrassi, I can go for you and take pictures." Adam shook his head, "Don't. I don't want you to get in trouble. What you did for me here, it's an enough." "Then can I plan your reuniting scene?" Adam raises an eyebrow, "My what now?" Rose takes out her book and pen. She opens her book and began to write. "Like when you tell her that you are alive and the speech." "You're one weird person Rose Blue," chuckles Adam. "Likewise, Adam Torres."

* * *

" How about singing? You used to be in a band?" Adam chuckles, "No too cheesy." Rose and Adam are sitting on the football field during their gym class. "Oh come on. You shoot down every idea I got lately." Rose closes her book and hits Adam with it. "Cut it out. I just don't think it's a good idea to be in her life." He lies down on the grass and looks at the clouds. Rose did the same and looks at him with concern.

"It's about your dad again isn't it?"

"I just don't want her to get hurt because of me."

"Stop doubting yourself. You and her are meant to be together. You have been through so much together and you want to throw everything out the window? You are so cold Adam Torres."

Adam gets up and smiles, "Thank you for everything and I mean it." "What are friends for?" Rose gets up and walks away. "Where are you going?" "To take a jog." "Wait for me!" Adam chases after Rose as they jog around the track.

* * *

"So, Have you asked anyone to prom yet?" asked Anna as she closes Adam's locker. Adam reopens his locker and pulls out his English textbook. "No, I don't think I will be going." "Why not? It will be fun. A lot of girls are going to ask you to dance." Adam looks behind Anna to the group of girls giggling. "You mean the fan club over there?" Anna nods, " Come on Walker. You're the VP of the student council. You need to be there." He sighs, "Fine, I'll go." Anna clasps excitedly, "So who are you asking?" Adam closes his locker and walks up to Rose's locker. "Hey Rose." Rose turns around and smiles, "What's up Mr. Torres?" "Prom?" Rose's eyes begin to widen, "Um… As friends?" He nods quickly, "What do you say?" Rose smiles, "All right."

As they headed to Prom, Adam was wearing a black tux with a dark blue tie and Rose wore a dark blue strapless dress. "You look lovely Rose Blue," says Adam as he takes her to the dance floor. "Why thank you Mr. Torres" As they dance to "One Last Dance" by R5, Rose leans closer to him. He smiles and says, "Thanks for helping me get through this year. It's a shame we are going to be going to separate schools in a few months." Rose looks at him as says, "I should thank you. You are the only person in this school who didn't care about my past." They slowly lean closer together. Rose suddenly presses her lips against Adam's. For a few seconds Adam had realized what had happened and pulls away. "I'm sorry," says Rose and she walks out of the gym. Adam runs after her all the way outside the school parking lot. "Rose!" Rose begins to wipe her tears, "Adam please just leave me alone!" He grabs her arm and turns her towards him.

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes there is. You have Becky and I might be ruining your chances to be back with her."

"Why are you so certain that Becky and I are meant to be? She still thinks I'm dead. Maybe John is right, I should be moving on."

"Because you deserve to be happy and not end up being used as a puppet."

"What?

Rose slowly steps away from Adam, "Protect her. She's your happiness." A sound of a car engine is heard in the parking lot. Both Rose and Adam turn to their side and saw a light coming towards them. Adam grabs Rose to get her out of the way, but Rose broke free and stood there. She says a few words but Adam couldn't hear because the car was coming. Adam's eyes widen, "ROSE!" After a loud thump and screeches, the car drives away, leaving Adam running to Rose. Adam lifts her head up and his hands were covered in her blood. "SOMEBODY HELP!" he shouts. A bunch of students run out and some began to scream. "Someone call 911," says one of the teachers. Adam didn't move. He held onto Rose to dear life.

Adam is sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. His hand were still covered in Rose's blood and he was still shaking. "Graham." Adam looks up and sees John right in front of him. He gives him a dirty look and looks back at his hands. John sat down next to him and clears his throat, "have you learned your lesson?" Adam clenches his fist and quietly spoke, "It was you wasn't it? In that car." "No, I don't have time to be around every little thing you do. I sent someone to watch you." Adam stands up and takes John by his collar. "What kind of sick joke are you trying to pull? Rose's life is on the line so that you can teach me some stupid lesson about telling people who I really am?" Before Adam could punch John in the face, Art grabs his arm. "It's not worth it. Not here. Not now." Adam releases John and walks out of the waiting room. He walks along the hallway where doctors and nurses are running back and forth. He leans on the wall and slides down slowly. Art suddenly taps him on the shoulder. "I talked to John. He is letting you go back to Degrassi for your brother's graduation." Adam looks up at him and smirks, "Why? This isn't going to make up for all of this." "No, to say goodbye to Adam Torres for good." Adam stands up, "I don't think I'll be able to say goodbye. It's always going to be a part of me."

"Well you can pretend for him that you have closure. He will get off your back for a while. As long as you do what he says."

Adam is sitting beside Rose's bed. She had a breathing tube in her mouth, scratches and bruises on the arm, and a cast on her leg. He grabs her hand and says, "I'm so sorry for everything. Maybe one day you might meet her, so please hang in there." He suddenly hears Rose's mother crying outside the room. "She might be in a coma for awhile. If there is no progress in the next few weeks…" said the doctor as he patted Mr. Blue on the shoulder. Adam squeezes Rose's hand, "Just hang in there. I promise you, I will get Becky back and protect her. Please just hang on."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi thanks for the wait :) I finish my semester so i have time to write more hehe :) I was going to post this last night but it wouldn't let me so I just woke up =_= So enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

During the ride back to school, Becky and Adam didn't say a word to each other. They both held each other's hand tightly the whole way back. As they got out of the car, Adam walks her back to her dorm room. They look at each other and realized they were still holding each other's hand. Adam didn't want to let go, but he had no other choice. Becky gives him a kiss on the cheek and presses her forehead against his. Few minutes later she wipes her tears off her face and enters her room. Adam watches her slowly close the door and steps away. He sighs and slowly walks away.

* * *

Few days ago…

After hearing the story of Rose Blue, Becky didn't know what to say to him. The fact that he did not come to see her or that he kissed another girl. He lost hope trying to have his old life back, but Rose gave him that hope back. Yet that hope was taken away again. "You still want to go see her? Rose I mean." Becky snaps out of her thoughts and looks at him. "If you want me too," she replies. He gives her a hug, "I'm sorry. I messed up so many times and in the end, you end up getting hurt." She strokes his back and shakes her head, "No, I should be the one who should say sorry. None of this should have happened if I forgiven you right away." Adam breaks apart from her and wipes her tears with his thumb. "Listen to me. That was never your fault. I did a stupid thing. I should have listened to Drew and waited but I didn't. I crashed into that tree out of stupidity." He smiles at her and presses his lips against hers. He slowly breaks apart, "So no more crying Becks." She takes a deep breath and hugs him, "I love you." He strokes her head and smiles, "Yeah I know."

The next few days the two of them became inseparable. Having meals together, Adam walking Becky to her class, and all the things they use to do while they were in high school. Adam knew this wasn't going to last that long. The thought of John entered his thoughts every time he had to say goodnight to Becky. The fear was getting to him and he didn't know what to do. All he could do for now was to hide his fears from her and try to make her happy as long as he could.

Art had disappeared after Adam had told Becky about Rose and it made Adam uneasy. Was he going to report to John? Becky had asked about Art but Adam shrugs it off and began to press his lips against her to stop her from asking any more questions. Becky pulls away from his lips and pats his chest, "I have to get to class." Adam lifts his head up and gives a small sigh, "All right." As he gets up from his bed and opens the door for her, she gives him a kiss on the cheek. He leans against the door and pouts, "I'll miss you." She smiles at him and touches his cheek, "I'll be back before you know it." She walks away leaving a smile on his face.

As he closes the door behind him, he begins to search Art's things to find out where he had gone. He checks his drawers, books, closet and bed. As he takes the pillow a small Polaroid picture lands on the floor, he suddenly notices the picture and picks it up. There was writing on the back of the picture of a young girl and a boy at a park. The writing says, "Always keep this with you. It will bring me back to you. – Rose." He sat on Art's bed. It was a whole new mystery to solve and he needed the answers. He quickly takes a duffel bag from his closet and grabs a few clothes and heads out the door. He suddenly bumps into Katie. "Where are you going freshmen?" she asked as Adam lifts her up off the floor. "Uh, there are some things I need to take care of at home, so I'm going back for the rest of the week." "What about your segment?" Adam knew he had forgotten something. He closes his eyes and claps his hands together, "Sorry Katie. It's an emergency. I'll make it up to you." She nods and he kisses her on the cheek. "Thanks." As he runs off, Katie slowly touches her cheek where he had kissed him. She fell warmth on her cheeks and slaps them. "He has a girlfriend. Get it together."

Adam arrives back to Mayhew late in the evening and his first stop was to the hospital. As he enters Rose's room, and nothing had changed. Same color walls, a closet, a bed, and Rose still in a coma. He leans on the door and sighs, "If he's not here…" "Graham?" Adam jumps and turns around and Mrs. Blue was right behind him. "Mrs. Blue." Adam gives her a quick hug. Mrs. Blue hadn't changed since the last time he had seen her. Short brown hair, brown eyes, and was always wearing her lawyer suit. She had always welcomed Adam to her house whenever he fell like he couldn't take it at John's house. "Graham, what are you doing here? Don't you have class tomorrow?" she asks. Adam fakes a smile and scratches the back of his neck, "I'm skipping it…" She gave him a disappointing look and walks in to her daughter's room. "Well since you're here, are you going to stay for the…" "Yes!" he interrupted. He knew it was hard for her to say it but it was going to happen sooner or later. "I'll be staying until Sunday," he says. Mrs. Blue smiles and looks at her daughter. "Mrs. Blue," he steps closer to her, "do you know anything between my brother Art and Rose?" "You mean Arthur Blake?" Adam gave a confused look. She continues, "Well he use to be called that. A lot had happen between the two before you came into the picture. You should ask your brother about it?"

"That's what I'm trying to do. He disappeared a few days ago. At first I thought he needed to take a break or something but he hasn't returned my calls."

"Well, all I could tell you is that they were childhood friends."

Adam's eyes widen. He slowly takes the picture out of his pocket. "Do you know where this was taken?" Mrs. Blue takes a look at the picture and nods, "Wow I can't believe he still has it. This was at the park next to Mayhew elementary school just 15 minutes from here." She gives the photo back to him. "Thanks. I'll be going now."

Adam takes one last look at Rose and kisses her forehead. As he takes his leave his phone rings. It was Becky. Shit. He forgot to tell her where he had gone. He slowly slides the button and puts the phone on his ear. "Hey…" "Hey yourself. Where are you?" she yells. "I'm actually at home right now. Something had come up. I'm so sorry I just drove like 4 hours and it's late. I'll call you tomorrow." He hangs up without giving her a chance to talk. There was too much was going on in his head that he didn't mean to hang Becky up so quickly. He knew he can apologize later, but right now he needed to find Art.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After Adam hung up on her, Becky began to worry. They were supposed to have dinner tonight but everything had changed. He was back at Mayhew dealing with a problem without her. He promised her that all of his problems that he had, he would tell her, but instead he left. It made her unsure where their relationship is going. After a miserable year without him at Degrassi, she felt that it was going to happen all over again.

As she walks to back to her room, Katie calls her from behind. Becky turns to her and she puts on a fake smile for her. "Hey, I saw your boyfriend ran out of campus a few hours ago. He seems very worried about something," says Katie. "What did he say?" Becky asked desperately.

"I was hoping I could ask you the same question because he skipped his show and ran off."

"I'll ask him about it. I need to pack right now." Becky opens the door and leaves Katie on the other side.

Adam didn't like driving this late at night. It reminded him a year ago when he tried to contact Becky. The image of him crashing into the tree made him feel uneasy and he decided to pull over. He thought to him about the last words that his brother Drew told him. Why couldn't have he waited. This wouldn't have happened to Drew, his mother, his friends, Becky, and especially himself. His hands started to shake as he looks up. He finally spotted Art's yellow Hummer. He gets out of the car and walks towards the Hummer. He peeks inside but there was no one in there. He turns to the front and sees a small narrow trail. He quickly walks back to his car and looks for a flashlight. As he heads for the narrow trail, he began to hear a squeaking noise. He slowly walks a little further and sees Art swinging on the rusty swing. "It took you long enough to find me," Art spoke quietly. Adam takes the photo out of his pocket and hands it to him. Art took the photo and smiles, "Thanks for bringing it to me." He takes a lighter from his pocket and lights the photo on fire. "What are you doing?" Adam shouted as he tries to stop him. Art pushes him away and throws the burning photo into the trash. "That boy isn't me." Art calmly spoke, "not anymore." Adam clenches his fist and walks towards Art. Adam gives a confused look, "What do you mean? Art, tell me what happened between the two of you?"

"Rose and I were childhood friends. We grew up in different family life styles. Hers was alive and well; mine was dead, yet we were friends. It was a strange that we were friend and soon we fell in love with each other. She kept saying that it was meant to be and if anything would have happened, she would return to me. The world has its way of bringing people together and pulling them apart, but she was so positive that we could get through anything. During our 3nd year of high school, a transfer student came and took Rose away from me. He began giving random drugs to her. I knew this wasn't the Rose I knew. I desperately did anything to save her. That's when I met John. He told me that he could save her if I had just asked. For a 16 year old you would think that it meant helping her to rehab, but it wasn't what I had in mind. The student was dead a week later. I went to Rose after the news, she was already in rehab before that student died. Her parents had gotten a random call from someone telling them that Rose was taking drugs, a day after I went to John. I should have just taken her to rehab on my own with the help of her family too, but I was a crazy boy in love that would do anything for Rose even when the choices I made were stupid.

I went to John and told him that it wasn't I had in mind, but I just made a deal with the devil. John adopted me as a payment. He used me for his campaign to get voters for his election to describe himself as a family man. I thought it was over but he threatened me with Rose if I ever left.

After Rose had recovered, she apologized for everything that she had put me through and she told me that she loved me. I wanted to say I loved her too but…I just couldn't let John touch her while I was around. I ended it. I never wanted to hurt her but it was the only way.

When you came, Rose grabbed the opportunity to use you to get to me. She never gave up on us. I guess she felt sorry for you too and wanted to help you. John finds out and then guess who he asked to get rid of her. I refused. I ran to the gym looking for the both of you and I saw you two kissed. It took me all my strength not to punch you in the face. I left the school but only to find out that Rose went to the hospital.

When you left the waiting room I talked to John that I was done with everything. He had already taken the one thing I cared for what else could he want from me? I remember John laughing when he said that it was a lesson for both of us to remind us who we belong to and there was no way out."

Adam grabs his collar, "Stop screwing with me! What did I do for all you people to mess with me? Please I'm begging you…" Adam slowly releases Art and breaks down. Adam hated to cry, but he needed too. Thinking about how Becky should deserve someone better than him, his heart began to hurt. He had to put up with so many secrets and lies that it had changed him completely.

Art crouches down and puts one hand on Adam's shoulder. "You're a good kid Adam Torres. You were just at a place at the wrong time and now you have become the hero for the both of us." Art smiles, and hands him a red book with a black binding. Adam looks at him. "It's my story with me and Rose. How we first met, what made us grow apart, and finally how it all ends. " Art takes a few steps back, "Tell me Adam Torres, what would you do for the woman you love? Would you do anything to be with her no matter the consequences were? Would you move on and let her be happy? Or everything you did was meant to be?"

Adam didn't like where this was going. He stood up and watched as Art continues to step back. "I maybe crazy, but in a world without my girl, I don't think I'll be able to live." Art looks up at the starry night sky and lifts his hand up.

"Art whatever you are going to do, please don't. How…how am I suppose to deal with John all by myself?"

Art smiles, "The book has the answers." "Please Art whatever you're going to do, don't do it. Go to the hospital and just go see her." Adam couldn't hold back his tears. He didn't want to lose another person. Art quickly pulls Adam for hug and pats him on the back. He whispers into his ear, "You have been the best brother that anyone could ask for. You don't deserve being in our world. Rose and I are giving you a way out for good. Don't ever forget who you really are. You are Adam Torres. The person who goes after what he believes in. Now walk back to your car and don't look back." Adam hugs him tighter, "No. There has to be another way. We can take him down together. Dying isn't the answer to everything." Art pushes Adam away from him, "Love you bro."

As Adam slowly closes the door and starts the engine, he looks at the book that Art gave him and puts it in his glove compartment. He drives away and hears a small bang in the distance. He grips the steering wheel tighter, "I'll make him pay."

* * *

**Please don't kill me. As much as I like keeping Art as a mysterious character, it was time to say goodbye. Since he was an OC and this story is suppose to be about Adam and Becky. I have no idea where this story will go to be honest. I just go with the flow. :P Next chapter ****might**** be up tomorrow night. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

As Adam walks back to the hospital that evening, Becky suddenly appears and gives him a hug. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he held her tighter. "You were acting strange lately." She pulls apart from him and touches his face. His eyes were puffy and she had realized something was wrong with him. He leans on her shoulder and takes a deep breathe. Taking a moment to remember her scent he quietly spoke, "Art killed himself." Her eyes widen and tears began to fall down her face. "Why…Why would he?"

Adam tries to pull himself together as walks towards Rose's room while holding Becky's hand. Mrs. Blue was sitting beside Rose as they entered the room. She stood up with a smile. Adam grabs Rose's hand and spoke, "Hey, I brought someone for you to meet. This is Becky." Becky smiles and sat on Rose's bed, "Hi, I've heard so much about you. Thank you for believing in us." Adam and Mrs. Blue looked at each other and headed out the room to talk. Becky watched as Adam explains what had just happened. Mrs. Blue covers her mouth and gives him a hug.

* * *

The news of Art's death had spread across town quickly. Adam and Becky spent the night in the waiting room getting ready to say goodbye to Rose. "Doesn't it seem like Art and Rose's story is like a Romeo and Juliet?" asked Becky as she tries to break the silence between them. Adam looks at her with a small smile. "At least can they can be together now." Adam grabs her hand and kisses the back of her hand. "Promise me that you would be honest with me from now on. Even if it's dangerous," she said as she leans against his shoulders. Adam closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath, "When this is all over, I promise you to tell you everything, but right now, please just trust me. I'm only keeping you away to protect you."

"You know I can't do that Adam."

"I know. That's why I'm giving you a choice. Either you can walk away from all this and be with someone who deserves you more than me or you can just trust me."

Becky presses her lips against his and breaks apart, "I'll trust you, but don't ever say that I deserve someone better than you. We've been through so much and I don't want to throw that away." Adam strokes her hair back and nods, "All right."

"Sorry to break up a touching moment, but I believe someone has broken a contract."

Adam and Becky quickly stand up and Adam pushes Becky behind him. "John. What are you doing here?" John smiles, "You know why I'm here. I have to identify Art's body and take you back where you belong." John snaps his fingers and a group of his men appear. Both Adam and Becky were completely surrounded. Adam grabs Becky's hand, "Whatever happens next, don't panic. Let's just hope a friend of mine got my message."

The sounds of guns clicking are suddenly heard. "John Walker, you are under arrest," says a middle-aged man. Groups of cops surrounded John and his men. John looks at Adam and smirks, "Art gave you the book didn't he?" Adam crosses his arms, "It was the last piece of the puzzle to be free of you. You were never my real father to begin with were you?"

"No you weren't. You were just a pawn in my little game to be mayor of this town."

"That's enough John," shouted the man as he puts the handcuffs on John, "take them away."

As they took John away, the man walks towards Adam and shook his hand. "Thank you for everything. Rose can rest easier to know that John is going to jail."

"I should be thanking you Mr. Blue. I just needed someone to believe in me."

"You can go back to your old life now. We have all the evidence we need for him to stay in jail." Mr. Blue gave Adam a quick hug and leaves. "What just happened?" asks Becky. Adam smiles, "After Rose's accident, Mr. Blue came to ask me about John and the cases that he had been working on to put John in jail. John had used people to do his dirty work in order to control the town's crimes. Once he controls the crimes in this town, he could be the hero to stop it. He began to blackmail teenagers to help. Turns out I'm not the only person that John had been using. Art was one and he had been helping Mr. Blue to collect evidence."

"But what does all this have to do with you? I mean you lived in a different town."

"My step-father was working on a case on him and John took the chance and used me in as leverage."

"So does thinks mean that all this insane drama is over now?"

Adam cups her face and kisses her. "Yeah I hope so and we can go back to the way things suppose to be then."

* * *

Few days later…

"So tell me listeners, what would you do for someone you love? Would you do anything to be with them no matter the consequences were? Would you move on and let them be happy? Or everything you did was meant to be? That was the last advice my brother Art gave me before he took his life away. He just wanted to be with his love. No one can ever forget his or her first love, but it doesn't mean you have to take your life away. He was just crazy in love and no matter what love will make you do crazy things. So I hope you ask yourself these questions before you do something crazy. Until next time."

As the on air light turns off, Adam exits the booth and sees Katie clapping her hands. "That was good. I'm sorry about your brother." Adam shrugs, "Thanks. I still got a lot of people to talk to so I'll see you later." Katie pulls out her hand and smiles, "Well Adam Torres, it's nice to meet you." Adam shakes her hand, "Nice to meet you too Katie."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

It was the Christmas holidays at the Bakers. Becky had just arrived to help her mother prepare for the party. Most of the guests were from church groups that her parents were involved in. So tonight, Becky was going to be bored out of her mind. "So sweetie, how is school?" her mother asks. Becky was chopping vegetables and shrugs, "Nothing much. I met some new people, went to class, did homework, and working as a promoter for the drama department." "Seems busy for you to get a boyfriend right?" asked Mrs. Baker as she nudges Becky. "No! Mom No!" Becky quickly replies. She couldn't tell her mother that she was seeing Adam again or the fact that he was alive for that matter. She had to lie in order to keep their relationship like it was before they moved from Florida.

Becky's phone suddenly made a sound. She quickly grabs it from the counter and checks. It was a text message from Adam. "_Merry Christmas. If you need a ride back to school, give me a message. I'm going to New York to visit Eli and Clare. Love you." _ Becky smiles and texted him back, "_All right. Say Hi to them for me. Love you." _ "Who is Walker?" Mrs. Baker asks. Becky turns to her side and sees her mother breathing down her neck. She jumps, "Mom can't I have some space?"

"Who's Walker?" her mother asked as she crosses her arms.

"Just some guy I met at school."

"Boyfriend?"

Becky begins to fidget. She had been too busy to change 'Walker' to 'Adam' on her phone, which was a good thing for this situation. "You know our rules Sweetie. We have to meet him," says Mrs. Baker. "He's gone to New York and won't be back until Monday night," says Becky. "Well invite him for dinner before you go back to school." Becky begins to panic, "Mom he's busy. I don't think he will come. I mean we… just…" "Honey, invite him. Your father and I will be on our best behavior." Mrs. Baker smiles and walks out with the dishes. Becky gave a quick smile to her mother and sits down covering her face.

* * *

"You still haven't told your parents that you're alive?" shouted Eli. Adam crosses his legs and takes a sip of his beer, "I just don't think it's the right time to say anything yet." After the whole John Walker incident, Adam had spent his weekdays at school and weekends at the Blues. The Blues had become his second family after Rose passed away. Adam did thought about going to his parent's house but didn't feel like the right time to tell them that he was actually alive.

Clare places the pizza box in front of the guys. "Adam, you should definitely tell them. They will be thrilled and will welcome you back into their arms." Adam taps his bottle with his index finger, "What if this whole John Walker thing isn't over? It seemed too easy for him to be in jail so fast?" "Stop worrying dude. He's in jail. He's out of your life for good," chuckles Eli. "Eli is right. We should celebrate and welcome back our dear friend Adam Torres. Merry Christmas," says Clare. They raise their drinks and laughed throughout the night. Adam's phone begins to ring. "Got to take this. Excuse me." Adam slides his thumb on his phone and puts it on his ear. "Hey beautiful, what's up?" "When are you coming back?" Becky asks. Adam chuckles, "Why you miss me already?"

"I always do, but it's not why I called."

"Okay then…it's not about meeting your parents is it?" Adam smile began to disappear. He could hear Becky taking a deep breath. "Well, apparently my mom saw my phone and you texted…" Adam started to rub his temples, "Becks, I can't go meet them again, after what they have done to us and you just gotten along with your parents again." "Well they don't know it's really you. You can just pretend to be Walker for the dinner? You can use those frame glasses that I bought you for your superman Halloween costume." Adam let out a big sigh, "You know I can never say no to you." "Thank you Thank you. I promise it will be better this time."

Adam hung up and turns around to Eli and Clare smiling at him. "What?" he asked as he sits back down. Eli pats his back, "I'm really happy for you buddy. You are finally getting back your old life." Adam gave a quick smile and takes a drink. A part of him felt something wasn't right, but he needed to relax. Eli was right, his life is getting back on track and nothing could make it worse. "So you're meeting the parents again?" asked Clare while taking a bit of her pizza. "Yeah. A part of me doesn't want too yet. I mean we only just got to hang out for a few weeks after all this fiasco."

"Well Becky's parents are traditional, so it's common for them to meet the boyfriend."

"It was fine once but once they found out I was trans…"

"But you are guy Adam, you are finally in the right body and you shouldn't be worried about what her parents think of you anymore."

"She's right buddy. You can show them the new and improved Adam Torres with a dark past," chuckles Eli. Adam smiles, "I guess you're right. It's time to show the Bakers the new Adam Torres. Cheers." "Cheers," said Eli and Clare as they raise their glasses.

* * *

After a long drive, Adam was exhausted and ended up back in Toronto the next day. He decided to go to a hotel and take a long nap before he headed to Becky's house. As he entered the hotel, his phone begins to ring. "Hey Becks," he says.

"Are you back?"

"Yeah. I got back this morning after I drove all night."

"Where are you?"

"Just at a hotel. I'm going to take a nap before I head to your place for dinner."

"Why don't you stay at my house for the night? I assume you're going to your parents later to tell them."

"No I was going to the Blues after dinner at your place."

"You're not going to stay?"

Adam stays silent for a moment and takes a deep breath, "I don't know Becks. I'm just not ready to see them yet."

"Well, I know I can't push it, but I know they will be very happy to see you. Whenever you're ready, I'll be right by your side."

Adam smiles, "Thanks Becks. Love you."

* * *

**Merry Christmas :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Adam arrived at Becky's house right on time. He wore black converse shoes, navy blue jeans, black dress shirt, red tie and his leather jacket. As he stood in front of the door, he took out the glasses that Becky had bought him for his Clark Kent costume on Halloween and puts them on. He stood there for a while pondering about what would happen next. His hands become sweaty and he begins to take a deep breath. "You can do this. It's just dinner, like last time," he says to himself. As he reaches the doorbell, the door quickly opens and Becky was standing there in a bright blue dress. Adam's eyes widen and he had a huge smile on his face. "Are you going to come in or what?" asked Becky as she leans against the door. "No I think I'm good standing here watching you beautiful," he replies. Becky giggles and walks towards him. She lays her hands on his neck while he wraps his arms around her waist. "You'll be fine," she smiles and kisses him on the lips. As they parted, Adam presses his forehead against hers, "I know but I think I need another kiss to make sure." Becky giggles and pulls him closer again.

"Can't you guys just come inside to make out? You're letting the cold in." Becky and Adam stop and look up. Luke was standing behind Becky with his arms crossed. They both enter inside and Adam closes the door. Luke stares at Adam with a blank face. He raises his hand in front of Adam. Adam slowly raises his and Luke shakes it. "I'm Luke, Becky's brother. Are you really a guy?" "Luke!" Becky hits him on the arm. Adam fakes a smile and spoke, "Why you ask? You want to see my junk?" Luke coughs and shook his head, "No man. I'm good. Last time my sister brought a girl over who had identity issues." Adam clenches his fist. He remembers why he disliked coming over. Becky grabs Adam's fist and strokes his arm, "Let it go," she whispers. She was right. Adam was a guy with the right parts now. Whatever Luke says can't hurt him anymore.

Mr. and Mrs. Baker enter from the kitchen. "Hello there. You must be Graham Walker," says Mr. Baker. Adam shakes his hand, "Hello sir. Thanks for inviting me for dinner." Mrs. Baker claps her hands, "Well since everyone is here now, dinner will begin in 30 minutes. Becky you can show your boyfriend around." Becky nods and grabs Adam by the hand. As they head upstairs to Becky's room, Adam pauses and hugs her from behind. "What's wrong?" she asks. Adam shook his head and takes a whiff of Becky's perfume. The smell of lavender reminded Adam of the first time she had given him a hug. "Nothing. I just miss holding you like this." Becky turns to Adam and kisses his cheek. Adam looks around her room. Nothing much has changed since the last time he was in her room.

On top of her drawer were pictures of him and her together at prom, and the beach. "Wow, you still kept those?" he asked as he takes one of the picture frames. Becky hugs him from behind, "Of course I did. It was all I had left of you that time." Adam's heart sank as he heard those words from her. He puts the picture frame back were he had grabbed it from and turns to her. He slowly touches her face and his thumb stokes her cheek. "I'm here now. I won't let you cry for me anymore." He kisses her slowly and she did the same. Every kiss felt like the first time and the memories of them together came rushing back. As they continued, a knock on the door suddenly pulls them apart. "Becks, time for dinner," says Luke. "All right. We'll be right down," she shouted back. Her heart couldn't stop beating so fast as she looks at Adam. His bright blue eyes were staring at her and she fell like she was 16 all over again. She needed more but she knew if she kissed him again, she wouldn't stop this time. Adam scratches the back of his neck and avoids looking at her. He knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer. "We should get going," he quietly said. She nodded and led the way out of her room.

As they sat down for dinner, Adam sat beside Becky on his right and Mrs. Baker on his left. He was in the exact same spot the first time he had dinner with them. Becky felt Adam's hand starting to shake and she grips his hand tighter. "It's going to be fine," she whispers. Adam takes a deep breath and looks at her. He kisses the back of her hand and smiles. Mr. Baker begins to say grace and everyone puts their head down. After the prayer, everyone begins to eat. "So Graham, tell me about your parents?" asks Mr. Baker. "Well sir, it's really complicated at the moment. I'm just staying at my friend's house until everything is back to normal," Adam replies. Mr. Baker slowly nods as he takes a bite of his steak. "Any siblings?" Mrs. Baker asks. "His brother passed away a few weeks ago," Becky quickly responds. "Sorry to hear that. May we ask why?" asks Mr. Baker. "He killed himself," Adam responded as he takes a sip of his iced tea. Mr. and Mrs. Baker looked at each other and back at Adam. "We are sorry to hear that dear," Mrs. Baker says. Adam shook his head, "It's all right. I don't have a good family, but I really enjoy spending time with your daughter." "Well as long as you're good to her than that is fine with us," said Mr. Baker with a smile. "He's really good to me dad," interrupts Becky, "He makes me happy." "I'm happy for you buttercup. Let's make a toast to Graham," said Mr. Baker as he lifts his glass up. The rest of them lift their glasses ups and cheers. Becky smiles at Adam and takes a sip of her drink.

After a long night of chatting in the living room, it was time to go to bed. Mrs. Baker sets up a guest room for Adam on the main floor while everyone else went upstairs. Adam was sitting on Becky's bed while he waited for her to get out of the shower. He walks around the room looking at pictures of Becky when she was younger. He smiles and notices a blue rectangular box. He remembers that he had the same shaped box in his room under his desk drawer. He thought that the chances of this box would be the same as his would have been funny. He opens the box and it was a small brown leather bracelet that says "Love you to the stars and back – Adam" "Drew came and gave that to me on my birthday." Adam turns around and sees her standing there in a blue tank top and grey sweat pants. She shuts the door behind her. "I've forgotten, that I had this. I'm glad that you got it," he says. Becky walks towards him and takes the box out of his hands, "I couldn't wear it because it made me miss you even more." Adam slowly takes the bracelet out of the box and puts it around her wrist. "It looks nice. I should get one for myself too," he chuckles.

Becky touches his red tie and slowly tugs on it. Adam cups her face and kisses her forehead, her nose and both of her cheeks. Both of them could hear their hearts beat louder and louder, but it didn't stop Adam from kissing her lips. Becky begins to loosen his tie and unbuttons his shirt. Adam slowly walks backwards until they hit the bed. He sits down on the edge of the bed and his lips slowly move down to her neck. She sits down on his lap and slowly takes his shirt off. He stops kissing her and watches her. She takes a look at the scars below his nipples and traces them with her finger. She looks into his eyes and touches his face. He slowly lifts her off his lap and lays her on her back. They say nothing to each other and continue to kiss. Adam's hand slowly goes under her tank top. He looks at her and she nods. He slowly takes lifts the tank top off and looks at her. She was wearing a white bra and she gave him a smile.

Every touch made her heart beat faster and faster and she didn't want that feeling to stop. Suddenly he just stops. He takes a deep breath and gets off the bed. "Why did you stop?" she asked as she sits up. "I'm not going to let you break your vows because of me," he responds as he looks for his shirt. "I don't care."

"Come on Becks. We both know you do."

"I love you. Doesn't that count?"

"I know you do, that's why I'm stopping. I'm going to lose control if I keep going." Adam lifts her chin up and kisses her lips, "Good Night." As Adam turns towards the door, Becky grabs his arm. "Sleep with me tonight." "Your parents," he says. "Just stay with me until I fall asleep then?" He nods, "Okay."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews :P I actually felt awkward writing this cause it's my first time writing stuff like this LOL. I tried...I'll try to do better next time LOL :P**

Happy New Years too


	17. Chapter 17

**Was going to post this tomorrow, but what the heck. enjoy :P**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Adam wakes up and it was still dark outside. He checks the clock and it was only 4 am. He watches Becky still sound asleep right next to him. He slowly touches her face and stokes her hair. In his mind, he didn't want to leave this moment. If time had just stopped, he wouldn't care as long as it was this moment in time. He slowly gets out of her bed and opens the door.

As he goes downstairs, he made sure that he didn't make too much noise to wake up the Bakers. He grabs his leather jacket and shoes. Soon as he heads to the front door, Luke catches him. "Dude where are you going?" he asked as he rubs his eyes. "I'm going home. I got things to do," Adam replies. Luke crosses his arms, "Why so early? Aren't you going to say goodbye to my sister?"

"I'll call her when she wakes up. It's a long drive to Mayhew and I'm coming back to pick her up later anyways."

"Sometimes I wonder if you really do care for my sister. I just don't want her to cry again."

Adam takes a deep breath and turns to Luke, "Making her cry is the last thing I want to do to her. I love her and she knows it. I'll always come back for her."

"Last time the person she cared about left."

"Why do you care all of a sudden? Didn't you used to hate her last one?"

Luke shrugs, "She's still my sister but it's hard to care for her when she's abandoning the things we believe in."

"You love your sister right?"

"Of course."

"Then let her do what she wants. You may not understand her ways but one day you might and accept her ways," Adam said as he heads out the door.

"You're not a bad dude, Adam Torres," smirks Luke.

"What?"

"You may have fooled my parents but I knew when I saw you. The way my sister looks at you. You gave her hope. Thanks for that." Luke shakes his hand and closes the door behind Adam. As he enters his car, he takes out his phone and began to text Becky. _I'm going to the Blue's house for the day. I'll come get you tomorrow. _

Adam starts the engine and drives away. He made a quick stop at his old house. He stops the car and stares at his old house. Still the same as the last time he had saw it. He takes a moment to remind himself of all the things he could have done if John hadn't taken him away from his family and friends. He smiles to himself and drives away.

* * *

Becky wakes up and notices that Adam had left. She checks her phone and sees the message that he had left her. She frowns and lies back on her bed. She remembers what almost happened last night and covers herself with her sheets. The feeling that she had that night made her giggle and smile. She wanted that feeling again. This was the closest that she ever gotten with Adam and she needed more. _Her vow. _ The thought of it made her wonder if she should stay true to it or break it. The more she thought about it, the more confuse she became when thinking about what happened last night. Her heart needed more but her mind kept thinking about her vow.

Adam arrives at the Blues just in time for breakfast. He knocks at the door and Mrs. Blue invites him in. "Good morning Adam. I didn't expect to see you until tonight," she says. "I just needed to talk to you or Mr. Blue. Is he here?" he asked nervously. Mrs. Blue shook her head, "You just missed him 15 minutes ago. Is something wrong?" Adam paces around the kitchen as Mrs. Blue made some coffee for him. If Adam had any troubles, Mrs. Blue would always help him solve it. "Honey, you know you can tell me anything right?" Adam nods and takes a deep breath, "I almost did it with my girlfriend at her parents house." Mrs. Blue pauses and begins to laugh. "That's it? Honey, it's all right. At your age, a lot of you guys have sex. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know that, it's just...I didn't want to stop, but I did because I didn't want her to break her vow."

"Adam. We both know it's not about that. You love Becky right?"

"Always. There's no other girl in the world to make keep on living."

"Then why did you stop then?"

"It just didn't feel right. Like…"

"It wasn't the right time."

"Yeah something like that," Adam quietly spoke as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Are you afraid of screwing things up with Becky again?"

Adam looks at her and thought about the accident. _The accident. _It happened because he kissed Imogen and couldn't forgive himself for ruining his relationship with Becky. He wanted to tell Becky that he loved her and how he made a stupid mistake. Even though Becky had already forgiven him for not telling her that he was alive, he couldn't forgive himself for his actions.

"If you're struggling to find an answer, you can also take a small walk and clear your head," said Mrs. Blue as she takes another sip of her coffee. Adam looks at her and gets up. Whenever Mrs. Blue couldn't help him, she suggests him to walk around and let his feet take him where he needed to go. Sometimes he would find the answer and other times he would just clear his head of all thoughts. He puts on his shoes and walks out the door. "Dinner will be at 7 tonight!" she shouted. Adam gives an okay sign to her as he begins to walk.

* * *

Few hours later, Mr. Blue comes home in a hurry. "Honey! Is Adam back yet?" he shouts. Mrs. Blue was in the kitchen and walks towards him. "He was going to come back before dinner. What's wrong?" she asks. Mr. Blue paces around and decides to call Adam's cell phone. The phone kept ringing and there was no answer. He begins to panic and paces around the house trying to find something. "Honey, what's going on?" Mrs. Blue begins to worry, and stops her husband from pacing around. "Apparently the van carrying John Walker was hijacked and he could be anywhere right now." Mrs. Blue puts her hand to her mouth, "You don't suppose…" "I don't know. Right now we need to find him."

* * *

Adam felt something cold on his face. He slowly opens his eyes trying to gain back some vision. He gets up slowly and shakes his head. He felt his head sting and tries to shake it off. He looks around. The walls were painted black with no windows and one steel door. He tries to open it but it was locked from the outside. He began to slam the door constantly until the door begins to open. Adam steps back and two men enter. One of them punches him in the stomach and he falls to the ground. He soon hears footsteps walking towards him. He looks up. "John."


End file.
